Valkyria Chronicles II Avan's War
by PandaSomething
Summary: Basically a retelling of VC2. Why? Because I hate Avan! M rating, because reasons...
1. Prologue

It was a restless ride travelling from Lanseal all the way to Mellvere. Never would I have thought that there would be a day I would deliver a student's death notice, personally, nor the face to hand over an application form as a way to compensate.

Perhaps it's best to just never mention the folder, and just leave his younger brother in peace. As I got closer to the printed location, I braced myself as I approach the boy with red hair.

"I'm looking for a… Avan Hardins?" the boy turned around with a friendly expression.

"Well, looks like you found him. What can I do for you?"

Well, you two sure are alike "My name is Hubert Brixham. I instruct at the Lanseal Royal Military Academy." I said in a formal tone.

"Lanseal? Oh, it's the same school my brother goes." The boy's expression turned brighter.

I calmly put my hand near my breast pocket, and pulled out a picture "Would you please confirm that this is your brother, then?" I carefully prepare my next words.

The boy gave a nostalgic smile "Yup, that's him all right. So, how's he doing? It's been so long since I last heard from him."

Now comes the hard part "I realize this is sudden, and it pains me to be the bearer of bad tidings…" I pause and harden myself maintaining my formal tone "But your brother, Leon Hardins… has passed away."

The boy's expression suddenly change not of grief but of disbelief "Wha-What?!"

"I offer you my sincerest condolence-"

"Hey, wait just a minute! Why is… How did…?!"

"All that goes on at the academy is classified for national security. I'm afraid I cannot tell you any of the details surrounding his death."

"You can't tell me?! That's messed up! I'm his family for fuck sake!" he clenches his fist and stared at me strait in the eye "Leon wouldn't… My brother can't be dead; he was stronger than anybody I've-"

A massive explosion followed by sounds of gunfire rang across the whole town.

"Avan! Bad news! We've got Rebels incoming!" a kid run shouting towards the boy's side.

"And the 'good' news just keeps coming." He then rushes to the gathering men and shouted "Grab your guns! We'll join the town guard and send them packing!" and with those words the people of Mellvere sprang into action "Just remember what we learned back in training and we'll be just fine. Now let's go!"

I was stunned at the speed he manage to rally the town's folk, but I'm more stunned in how he dealt with the enemy. He runs strait; guns blazing with unparalleled bravery/recklessness. It doesn't matter if he's under fire, he just rushes the enemy, the boy fired fifteen rounds with his rifle and all three enemies are shot dead in the head.

And soon enough the rebels are retreating, I'm not sure if it's because the whole of Mellvere are putting up a fierce fight or discourage by the fact that none of their shots ever hit the boy, Perhaps both.

The whole town erupted in cheers, and with it the boy-, Avan walks back towards… me "Phew… that should keep them out for a while."

I don't know whether to scold the boy for recklessness or praise for his heroics, I decide with the latter "A fine bit of leadership, gathering men in the face of a surprise attack, perhaps a family trait." I muse.

Avan gaze at me, one filled with resolve. I ready for the worse "Hey. You… really won't tell me how my brother died?"

"That is correct, I'm afraid."

"I see, guess that end our conversation." And with that I can't help but feel a sense of respite, I was pulling the death registration when… "You'll just have to let me into your academy then."

"Eh? Enrol? You?" I was speechless and confuse.

"Leon can't be dead. There's no way he would go down that easy."

"I beg to differ" presenting the certificate "this indicates that he-" He suddenly swipe the paper from my hand and tear it in haft.

"Spare me the paperwork. I'm telling you I don't buy it. Not until I see his body with my own eyes. To see is to believe!"

If I ask, do you believe you have a brain and follow it with have you seen it? I wonder what's his reaction be like, also why tear the death certificate, tearing it apart doesn't change the fact that's his dead.

But I decided to push those thoughts aside, seeing his stubbornness and determination only reminds me of… "Then I suppose you'll need this." I said handing out the folder.

"Eh? What's this?"

"That's an application for new enrolment at the Lanseal Royal Military Academy." I said barring a smile on my face.

"Wait an application?! You mean I have to apply?! Can't you just get me in? Come on you said you're a teacher!"

"Listen here, application at the academy isn't just given out, first you have to be scouted and then processed." If he has the same drive as Leon then… "As a non-scouted applicant you'll face even stricter standards just to be admitted." I pause for effect "But of course if you want to back down, who am I to stop you."

Avan is silent did I rattle his nerves either way I best be going "Now, if you'll excuse me. Perhaps we'll meet again. Good day Mr. Hardins."

-A-

"Leon… it's just like you always said. We don't beg for our freedom, we fight for it." As I look at the application form I can't help but smile "Application for student enrolment eh? Heh fine, I'll pass your stupid test. And then there's no stopping me" I shouted as a vow "I'm coming for you, Leon! For my name is Avan 'motherfucking' Hardins!"

I then pulled my notebook and read the first paragraph "Remember you're a mortal, you're going to die."


	2. Chapter 1 Part I

AvanLol: This is a train, wreak waiting to happen .

GJO1088: Well this is a retelling so having Avan shoot himself in a bunker would derail the story, so I did the unthinkable I tried to make Avan likable…. God what have I done.

Yes Helmut will still be a student although his reason would be different.

I also change some things to make Class G enter Lanseal.

I will try to be Logical and as for Juliana I'm still not sure, I'm still debating it…

It's been almost a week since that fateful encounter but I have finally made up my mind, there I stand proudly at the gates of Lanseal Academy, bringing nothing but my hope and determination, as well as my application form.

"Leon, I'm finally here. At your school Lanseal Royal Military Academy, but damn that's a mouthful."

With an Itching ass that reminded me of the haul I have to go through just to be able to get here.

"Man, is this place big! Just how many students does a school like this have? It's pretty cool to see it for myself after reading all about it from your letters, Leon…"

I then slap my face "Alright! First things first! I've got to past this entrance exam! Lanseal Academy prepare for another Hardins!"

I screamed from the top of my lungs catching the attention of everyone, including a pink haired girl.

"Avan Hardins I presume" she then hands him a set of cloths and a sheet of paper "Please go to a changing room and proceed to your assigned classroom."

She then turns "And don't yell, it would not increase your chances of getting in, even if you are his younger brother." Well whoever she was she's hot, looking at those T&A boys.

And as I change my cloths and proceed towards the designated classroom continuing my adventure. I notice the heavy atmosphere, too heavy. So I enter like no other.

"Dang son! I looked pretty good in this outfit. That's got to be a good sign."

I then stated to look around "But what kind of school makes you wear a uniform just to get on campus? I know Leon said access was restricted when I asked to visit. National security blah, blah, blah, outsiders shoot on sight. That's fucking brutal, men!"

I sigh while scratching my head "Well that's the military for you. Hey at, least tuition free and free food who can say no to that."

Other students murmur as they look at this red haired student "Why is he talking to himself…" "Did he just answer his own question?" but the red haired boy just continue 'oblivious' to what is happening, 'oblivious' to his 'stupidity'.

"First up's the written test. FUCK! Using my brain is not my forte." I then pull out the 'Leon Files' "Hmmm… no… no… Aha! Jackpot! 'The purpose of school is to prepare kids for the real world and in the real world, people don't give a shit.' Daaaang! That's so true, bro. You always had the best quote!"

I close the Leon Files "All right, Fuckers! Let's do this!" With a massive stump of his leg and fist in the air "BRING IT ON MOTHERFUCKERS! ANY TIME! ANY PLACE!"

The murmuring student stop as they look at the enthusiastic young man, and for some reason their nervousness seems to vanish and they kind of feel fired up. Some even laugh.

As the test is about to precede and more applicants enter the classroom, a young girl walks closer to me "Um… Hey, is this seat taken?" she then points seat beside me.

"Nope, it's all yours."

"Thanks a lot." The girl then bowed and quickly takes the seat.

And when she has seated I introduce myself. "Hey, umm… name's Avan and you are…"

"Oh, uh I'm Cosette and thanks for the seat Avan" the two of us to exchange pleasantries when a certain Darcsen who is seated in front of her mediates.

"I'm trying to concentrate, so would you please quiet down. Or perhaps you think you two are the only people taking a test." He said pushing his glasses up.

"Ooh, right. Sorry. I'll be super quiet." She then covers her mouth and nose.

"What's your problem, man? You don't have to be all rude about it!" I fired back "C'mon we're all in this together. We should be supportive here, one for all, all for one."

"Supportive? Look, I came here because I was scouted." I can see him eyeing me "Thanks, but I don't need any support from some starry-eyed applicant, especially from someone who barges into the classroom like a madman, the same someone who can't even wear a uniformed right."

I then slam my hand at the table catching everyone's attention "The fuck you say to me, you littl-" just as when things are heating up, no-homo, a sound of someone grasping for air catches our attention.

"C-cosette? Are you okay? Hey, what's wrong?!"

"I was… trying… so hard… to stay quiet, that, I… Phew, I kinda stopped breathing." She said with a sigh of relief.

I just scratches my head "Wha- How did that seem like a good idea to you?!"

The Darcsen just massage his forehead "Ugh, it's like a train wreck. I don't want to stare, but-" before he could finish, I smash myself into him, again no-homo.

"Hey! She was only doing it because of your ass of a comment!"

The Darcsen pushes back "I don't recall asking her to asphyxiate, through its sounding more appealing."

I just stare at him "Oh… so you're into that huh."

"What!"

"Don't worry bro, we don't kink shame here. Even I have my own libido"

The sound of the bell and the teacher entering stop the commotion "Quiet in the back. The test is about to start." After exchanging our 'pleasantries', I and the Darcsen both take our respected seat with Cosette trying her best to encourage defuse the situation.

"So much for high standard." The students whispered as they look at the Darcsen, "Quiet down! I'll begin by passing out your question booklets." The teacher said silencing everyone.

As the test proceed, minutes turn into hours and at last the bell ring, a sound so sweat that in my mind it's a literal definition of, save by the bell.

"Pencil down! I'll collect your response sheets now." After getting all the paper the teacher announces the next part "Next up is field exam, dress for combat and report to the drill ground." However everyone seems timid to leave the classroom.

I then stood up making as much ruckus as I can "Damn, I finish the test but I was mostly guessing." I then smiled "Guess I'll just have to ace the field exam!" and with that I left the room screaming.

Everyone inside the classroom then started to make their way towards the Drill grounds with new found resolve.

-A-

When all would be applicant, all in their battle dress and helmet, has assembled a man with an eye patch emerge and striking fear to everyone "I'm Rodriguez. That's sir to you. I'm the proctor for your field exam."

Eyeing ever student he then proceed without haste "You will now form teams of three and participate in simulated combat. In other words think of this as real combat, as such the way you interpret and accomplish your objective is all up to."

Picking up his pen and gazing at his clip board, he randomly called up names crossing it when it's called. "Answer when called. Cosette Coalhearth!"

"Y-yes, sir!" she said loudly, with a salute to boot.

"Next is… Zeri!"

"Yes, Sir." Quick and precise

"Last up: Avan Hardins!"

"Yo! What's up Sir!" didn't even bother saluting.

There was silent… which was broken by the drill instructor himself "You are team A!"

"H-hey, were on the same team Avan. Let's give it our all."

"You bet! All set to go, Zeri?"

"Just my luck I get the two of you dumped on me."

"Pardon me?! You care to repeat that, asshole!"

"Gladly, Just my luck I get the two of you dumped on me."

"H-hey, guys, before we fight each other lets fight the enemy. C'mon focus." Cosette said as she gets between the two.

"Pipe down, you sissy's! I will now begin the exam." he then fix his gaze to the now team A and then back to everyone "You won't be using live ammo but a hit to the wrong spot can still kill you. In other words don't be reckless, precede with caution and move, as, a, team!"

"Hoo… I'm all nervous. I hope it goes well."

Avan tap Cosette's shoulder "It's like my brother used to say. Er… Oh yeah!" pulling up the Leon Files and flipping the page "Everyone imagine they could be something until they realize they are nothing."

With his fiery spirit Avan declared "We're going to win this! In a landslide! For sure!" he then look at his two companion "All right, let's go, you two! Move out! And show these fuckers how it's done!"

"A-avan, you're language, you're in front of the instructors."

The three then enters the first of three areas they have to complete. They were given a chance to pick their weapons of choosing, independently. Avan stick to a standard issue rifle, Zeri on the other hand chooses a sub machine gun and Cosette choose a pistol and some ragnite. After choosing the test immediately starts.

"Zeri! Cosette! We're beating these fuckers' guys and getting in!" Avan started which was replied with a simple nod from the two.

"Alright listen up, here's the plan." Zeri started "Our team is pretty balance which gives us an advantage." He then laid the map handed to them by the instructors "I'll take the lead, Avan you provide supporting fire and Cosette you'll be our medic prioritize your safety and stick closely to Avan, understood."

The girl nodded.

"Sooo, basically you want me to give pot-shots on the enemy? What gives?" Avan said scratching his head.

"Yes, why because you have a rifle, meaning you can take them from a distance." He then pointed at his gun "this is a sub machine gun; it can go and be a supressing our enemy while you go out there and snipe them when there expose. Do you understand I, already made it simple just for you."

"Why you- Of course I understand, what I'm getting at is I should be the one to lead. I'll scout out the area and you provide suppressing fire." He then presents his gun.

"G-guys, let's talk about who leads who for later for now let's concentrate with how we traverse this expansive area without getting too separated." She said trying to break the back and forth bickering.

"Very well" Zeri sigh "Well maintain a fix amount of distance where we can still support one another. Well proceed with caution, well move slowly but surely that is our strategy."

He then started pointing out key location in the map "Since the whole area is so spacious, I believe this is our best chance, I'll take time sure but this would negate most of the risk."

Avan looked around and he notice a timer "Hey Zeri, how do they grade the field exam?"

"Huh, oh they grade it base on the time it took to complete. Some have said that acing the field exam is a guarantee entry in to the academy, seriously you should have known it at the beginning."

"So, even if you failed the written exam acing the field exam will balance it?" Avan continues.

"Pretty much, however recklessness would only get you killed, fast" he looked at Avan straight in the eyes deadlock.

"Fine." He sits down in the corner and let Zeri continue discussing his plan.

One minute has passed, and as Zeri and Cosette continue discussing the plan they heard a load scream "ALRIGHT TIMES UP! LET'S DO THIS! AVVVAAAANNNNN HAAARRRDDDDIIIINNNNSSSS!"

And when the two of them look they saw Avan running straight ahead they began to pick up guns and shout "Wait, Avan! Stick to the plan!"

Avan's 'warcry' catches the attention of everyone who now focuses all their attention and ammunition at him.

Avan sprinted, he saw his first enemy below the slope and he immediately turns left leaving the first enemy fully open for Zeri.

As he made his way leftward he saw another one, using his helmet he close in "It's Motherfucking Helmet time, YO!" he then dash towards the nearby sandbag and spotted the forth in his right and fifth enemy in another sandbag upfront.

An announcement was broadcasted to always wear their helmets in which Avan oblige.

He then rushed forward drawing the attention of enemy four and five while spotting enemy six near another slope surrounded by sandbag. He then rushed enemy six and throws a grenade "Wow! You survive that" he then pointed his rifle and seconds later enemy six is down as well.

He now sprinted to the last enemy the one near the base of Area one. Using his rifle as a bat he swings it hard, hard enough to remove the helmet of enemy seven. They heard an announcement that all enemy combatants in Area one has been eliminated.

And just like that they proceed to the second area in record time even.

When the two manage to catch Avan, he was simply standing with his rifle "Oh, hey took you long enough" and with a smile he greeted his teammates.

"What the fuck is that! What the absolute fuck is THAT! You could have cost us the whole damn test! Are somehow fucking retarded- no, you are fucking retarded!"

"Now, now we made it all the way here let's save those for later." Avan said in his usual voice.

"Do you even understand what you just did? If this was a real combat scenario, you would endanger both me and Cosette! You can have us killed" grabbing Avan by the collar.

Avan with a nonchalant expression said "If"

Zeri's clench fist is already raised when Cosette warned the two that the instructors are watching.

"Fine" Zeri step past Avan and raised his sub machine gun "You, stay there and don't move, until told so."

He then looked at the water he notices small waves the denseness of the second area will be to his advantage "Cosette, ready a ragnite."

Zeri dash to the nearest cover and open fire on the man in the sandbag just in front of him, dub target B. He throws a grenade beating the target then checking his gun, reloads and with swift and precise timing he turns and shoots in the corner downing target A.

Cosette move forward once he got the clear signal from Zeri. She immediately uses the ragnite to heal the small wound Zeri had as well as giving him extra grenades.

When all is set and done Zeri quickly sprang back into action using the new grenades he cleared the two opponents that are behind the sandbag.

As they advance he can see that their opponent, Target F (nearest) and G (farthest) have created an overlapping line of defence. It's far enough that no grenade would work and there is no cover meaning any push would be futile as they would be mow down.

However he notice a small gap to his left, he then ponders "Cosette do you have any more ragnite?"

"Y-yeah, I've got two more. Why are injured?!"

A good officer uses everything at his disposal "Then throw one as high as you can in the sky then duck, understood?" he said while readying his gun.

Cosette do as Zeri's instructed she threw a ragnite and duck. Zeri quickly burst a few shoot letting out a blue smoke and moments later a red haired moron comes running over.

"Flank!" Zeri shouted.

"Yo-Hoo Motherfuckers" If this was real in combat those are the last thing they would hear. The moment Avan fire at the furthest enemy is the moment Zeri rush the nearest opponent. And with that the second Area of the test is concluded with an announcement, that all enemy combatants are eliminated.

As they made their made towards Area three, Avan started some small talk with Cosette, when they finally made towards Area three they saw Zeri's expression change, "Yo bro, something wrong?"

"Excluding you, yes, yes there is." He said pointing forward "There's no room for cover and the opponent's defences is tighter than ever. No room for manoeuvring just a straight up slog."

"Yo, just for clarification, our only objective is capture the enemy base right? And the way we precede in doing so is all up to us and our interpretation, right?" Cosette and Zeri look at him.

"Look I'm not going to be guns blazing this time, promise." He said while draw an x to his heart.

"What exactly do you want to do Avan?" Cosette ask.

"Don't indulge him." Zeri says.

He smiles and pointed to the barricade separating them and the enemy base camp "Will jump across here and run all the way to the base camp. Easy win right here." He then proceeds to jump across.

Zeri face palm "Use your common sense idiot; they put the barricade there for a reason. Besides I'm pretty sure that's illegal."

"Who you calling Idiot, asshole, also who said it's illegal? Nothing in our orders state that we can't cross here." He says with a smug grin.

"Huh, it doesn't need to be stated, it's common sense…" Then Zeri slowly realize.

"My brother use to say, 'A question open a mind, a statement closes it' They would have announce something if this is illegal and since nothing's happening we can all assume that this is A fucking okay."

And with a nod, they started their crossing of the barricade and when they are near to other side; Zeri make sure that there are no traps and when it was clear they all made it and as they say the rest is history.

"YES! We did it!" Avan said with his fist raised.

The Instructor just looked at them "I have all three of you on Team A as having passed the written exam. Guess that means your mean."

"I was so worried, but we actually did it!" She then looks at her teammates "Thank you Avan, Zeri."

"No worries. Heh, the field exam was the only part I wasn't worried about."

"Next is the aptitude screening, you two. Try not to, dawdle especially you, Avan."

"What aptitude are they screening? Eh, guess we'll find out soon enough" scratching his head, he slowly gazes at the woman with black hair and glasses while clenching his fist.

-B-

After that, the passing applicants are guided to a room, and inside were multiple gated doors. We are then given a number and were ordered to go to the corresponding gate.

And as I make my way inside I notice a blue glow, ragnite perhaps, I was then ordered to touch the blue stuff and I was like, Bro WTF is this supposed to do. The instructor is as confuse as I am, I think.

When I finally got out I was greeted by Cosette "I did it, I got place as an engineer!" well whatever it was it definitely work for her. I wonder if my brother has gone through the same shit as I.

"Is that something you want?"

"Yeah! With this I'm I step closer to being doctor."

"Wow, that's good news." I then notice Zeri getting closer I then turn to him "What'd you get, Zeri?"

"Shock trooper, and you?"

"Heh, I'm not really sure. They told me I could be any unit class I wanted."

"Oh, does that mean you have aptitude for all of them? That's amazing! Doesn't that make you special?"

"That or an, equal lack of aptitude for any of them. If that's the case he sure is 'special'."

"You fucking jerk! You gonna be like this all the time?" god damn four eyed son of a…

"Don't you two, start again! We all made it in. So, let's try to get along." She sure is kind, to kind.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. We're in this together now, Cosette, Zeri."

"Huh, listen carefully; I came here with a purpose. And I'll tell you now; it isn't to pal around with hypocrites" focusing his gaze on me "like you."

He quickly turns around "I pray that this is the last time I ever get entangled with the likes of you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to the teacher's office."

As Zeri about to leave I said something unnecessary "You're not the only one who came here with a purpose."

When he finally leaves, there's only one thing that enters my mind "Damn four eyes, News flash! Having glasses doesn't make you special."

"Um… I kind of doubt it's because of his glasses." She says it with pity, wait is it towards me? "Ooh, but I should head off now, too. I'll see you around, Avan" and with that she's gone.

Welp, best be going then "Alright, time to get some clues, next stop" fixing my uniform I stride forward "Headmaster's office."

Knocking at this luxurious door is kinda overwhelming; also should I wear my cap on? "Enter" I heard from the other side.

I immediately enter no point increasing the tension. "Avan Hardins, Sir. I came as requested."

The old man stride closer and shake's my hand "Ahh, yes, yes, and the younger brother of Leon himself. Let me have the honour of being the first to officially welcome you to Lanseal. I am the headmaster here, Laurence Kluivert. It's nice to meet you Avan."

Having the head honcho personally welcome is quite exclusive, sure is nice though. The head honcho then turned and pick up a folder, opening it in the process, shocking.

"Hmm, it seems your exam results place you in Class G." he then close it and hand me a different folder "I hope you'll make the most of your time here at Lanseal, my boy."

Well thing's aren't progressing enough, gonna have to be straight on this one. "Um… about my brother- Leon Hardins." His expression change, BINGO!

"I see, looking answer, what of it my boy."

"I'm looking for the reason; Leon was just a student here. How could he just go and die?"

"Your brother was student of great promise, and a true patriot." He opens a drawer near his table and pulled out a notebook "He stood out among his peers in intelligence, strength, and leadership. That kind of raw potential is hard to come by."

Handing me the notebook he continues "I'll be straight with you my boy, I can't reveal anything. National security prevents me from saying any detail." He then places his hands on my shoulder "But just before his death, he was appointed to a special mission."

Let's test something Sherlock! "One of Leon's letters said something about him being selected on a special mission, and the next I heard was from that Brixham guy."

"As I imagine you know, this is Gallia's only military academy, Avan. The students here study and train tirelessly to keep their nation safe, which was Leon's aim in accepting the mission that cost him his life."

He then moves towards one of the filing cabinet "Sadly, that is all I can tell you, that and that your arrival here… must be guided by Leon's hand, Maudlin as it sound."

He continues "Gallia's people are living in fear and anguish in the face of rebel atrocities" Extending his hand towards the Gallian Flag "Avan; I pray you will grow to become a powerful force of justice."

With a quick and firm salute I acknowledge "Yes, sir. I'll do my best." Handing back the notebook he gave.

"Keep it my boy; it's not for me to take." As I inspect the book I notice Leon's handwriting "It's your brother reference book, may it prove useful as it did to your brother."

And with that I leave the room, I ponder every word he said and before I knew it I'm already in Leon's old room… my new room. This would be my home for the next year or so.

I spent the next hour trying to organizing my luggage to, ah, ah… acceptable standard, yeah let's go with that.

"Whew! Finally unpacked, my Mellvere soccer badge and Captain's uniform is… oh shit! I still have to unpacked Leon's stuff" I looked at the stack box in the corner "Okay three more boxes to go, what can go wrong." As I unpacked each box I notice… it's pretty normal, there are cloths, pictures of him and his classmate, and stuff he collected. However there is a small anomaly.

I gaze back at the reference book and inspect it. After seeing there's no sign of any tampering I put it back and I pulled up my 'Leon Files' "Laziness is the mother of human progress." I smiled and hit the bed.

=Afterword=

Some minor changes that's all


	3. Chapter 1 Part II

I had just enough with this idle morons, who exactly do they think they are… I rush towards the problem class of Lanseal, Class G.

When I arrive I saw the most disorganized classroom that I have ever seen. Violations left and right! This is the last straw! As I violently slam my hand on the board catching everyone's attention.

"This pristine academy has ill use for useless groups of failures such as yourselves!"

"Ohhh my, you're the girl from yesterday" he said with a pompous smile "I'm Avan Hardins, I'm in class G, starting today."

And here I am getting my hopes up… "And another misfit joins this pathetic little club, brilliant!" I'm starting to pity this whole class but introduction is need for the newcomers.

"I am Juliana Everhart, chair of Class A, finest and most competent class at Lanseal, we represent what Lanseal stands for, and all the other class represent what Lanseal stand for, ALL, except for, all of you!"

"Your class is a sort of landfill for those with abysmal score's and performance, I can't help but pity all of you." At this rate all of them would be killed or worse...

"Hey, what's your deal?" The red haired protested.

"It's the unalloyed truth. Most of you have been in this school for a few months, and yet you can't PRODUCE a single! Class chair! All the other class have already chosen their respective class chair, FROM DAY ONE!"

Have this lot forgotten that we are in a civil war that we are the only thing separating the rebels from the civilian population "Your sustained presence at this prestigious institution is both a shame and a hazard! Not just to me, not even to Lanseal but to the whole of southern Gallia!"

Things need to be restructured "I put it to you rejects! Is there not a single volunteer for class chair?" As I gauge their response, it's an utter dismay. "H-hmph. Not a single one! Y-you see? Just as I said you all reek of cowardice and incompetence."

"HERE!" Just when hope seems lost I heard a voice of a girl, but to my disappointment she raise a hand. She raised the hand of the person besides her.

Lanseal students have pride themselves with their ability to take the initiative and take responsibility for any course of action.

And as expected the young Hardins is confused at this strange turn of events if you looked at it in a certain way it's a comedy "Ridiculous. It's painfully obvious that you don't have what it takes, especially someone who can't follow a simple uniform regulation."

"What? What's your problem talking down to everybody like you own the place?"

"Perhaps, I do." I sigh again at this point I have lost count "The problem is your class itself, have you seen the casualty ratio of this whole class. It's three class combined for a period of one month!"

"Fuck it! Fine you want a Class Chair? Fine! I'll fucking do it!"

Finally! But I highly doubt he can enforce rules much less follow it. Still it's better than nothing. "Good, however you'll need some qualities that would make you an, elite."

"There are a few things more pathetic than the pedigree of a, self-styled elite."

I turned to my left "I'll hold my tongue if I we're you, Darcsen" I don't recognize him, a new student perhaps and a Darcsen to booth; just how many are they going to put here just for appearance sake.

"What's going on here? Even you lot don't usually make this much noise."

"Brixham!" the young Hardin's shouted.

"It's Professor Brixham, Avan." He then looks at my direction "Perfect timing, Juliana. The headmaster has summoned you; it has something to do regarding your recommendations."

At last we can finally put an end to this travesty "Understood Sir" I bow "if you'll excuse me." As the bell started ringing signalling for class to start, I headed straight to the headmaster office. Once at its door; I fix my uniform, knock and enter.

I step forward and salute. There he was sitting reading my paper "Miss Evarhart, I'm sure you already know why you're summoned."

"Yes sir, I've been brief by Professor Brixham."

"Good, since its class hour I'll get straight to the point" he put the paper down and push it aside "Regarding your proposal of putting Class G on indefinite standby, I'm afraid I have to reject it, we are in hard times and will need all the help we could get and as for your appeal in the new mailing policy, rejected for a different reason."

You can't be serious "Forgive me sir but… Class G is more of a liability, they are far too disorganized and the possible security risk with the new policy…"

"Even so Miss Evanhart, orders from the Archduchess herself, there's little I could do."

There has to be more than that, I step closer until I'm at the desk "Then sir why? Why is her highness admitting so many Darcsen and civilians, who frankly has no business in the military, into Lanseal?"

I decided to push the issue even more "And why did we allow an Imperial, to join the only military academy in all of Gallia?"

The headmaster stand from his seat and with a solemn voice said "Politics, the entirety of Class G is nothing but a big propaganda."

I was shock surely this has to be misunderstanding and surely we're not sending them just to get an image or message across.

"Miss Evanhart, what I will say will not leave this room" and with a serious tone he continues "I'm sure you have noticed the increasing number of scouted civilian and applicants… I'm sure you have also notice the Darcsen presence in the academy as of late. Those are not coincidence."

"She for all her, 'eternal wisdom' envisioned a world of coexistence and she started it here, in the only Military Academy in Gallia."

He chuckles "the image of racial tension in a classroom sure is… quite a view." He moves towards a detailed map of Gallia "In her defence, she ordered it way before her revelation as a darcsen… way before the civil war."

We both gaze at the Gallian Flag in the corner "You know full well what the implication will be if the whole of Class G is disbanded. To offset this, we put some gifted student and applicants in the mix. I have also taken the liberty of putting them all in one Class as to not hamper the overall performance."

That answers most of it but… "I see, but what about the Imperial?" There was a heavy silence.

"The Archduchess wishes to established greater relation with the Empire… That is all I'm gonna say. You are dismissed, oh and Juliana not a word."

I saluted and leave; it was a silent walk back to my classroom with each step feeling a bit heavier I contemplated and come to a conclusion as I open the door gazing at my fellow student.

"If Class G is a collection herded sheep, then Class A will have- no it must be a pride of Lion, such is the burden of an, elite such as ourselves! You're all gonna carry that weight."

-C G-

And with that Brixham class has finally finished, I wonder what the next class will be?

"A moment please, Hardins."

Well another girl approaches me and she's not alone "Yes? And you are?"

"I'm Franca Martin. I still haven't accepted you as class chair. But I thought I still ought to introduce the class shock troopers."

And so begins the introduction, yey.

"Anisette Nelson, shining star in the night sky of Lanseal, darling! I'm content to welcome you into my horde of adoring fans." Well she sure is charming, Nelson? Where have I heard that?

"Good day to you. My name is Marion Siegbahn, I trust we get along famously." Well she sure is proper. And the next is…

Well he sure is quiet, a shy type perhaps. Well either way I have to start somehow "So, are you one of-" and with a grunt he just turns and leaves. Fucking prick! With your fucking twig!

"And there he goes. That was typical Erik. Erik Kampmann. He can't even spell the word teamwork, and he's always getting in fights." Anisette said.

Is that so, I think I just found my friend "All right, I can work with that, I guess."

Martin once again speaks "Well that's most of us, however I heard a new guy is also joining us. I leave that to your discretion"

"Heh, leave it to me, and I'll leave the fire fights to you." And with that introduction I've officially meet the shock corps.

When the next class was finally over and it's our break, I watch as the class dispersed in different groups. After much contemplation I decided to tail the group heading towards the courtyard. Well time to meet the others.

"Ugh, fucking lost again. This stupid campus is way too big!"

"Yo, Avan! What's up, man?"

A new friend with a silly hat makes the first move. "Hey, you guys are from my class. You're… who are you again?"

"Ouch, man! Whatever happed to brother in arms, bro? Anyway I'm Joachim Osen, man! And these guys here are all Class G's armoured techs." He starts to scratch his head "Well most of us, except for Jamil just came last month…"

Next one is a man overly fixing himself "Um, I… I'm Morris. Lling. I'm Morris Lling. It'd be great if you can remember me, or at least just the name." So this guy is the low confidence kind of dude ehh.

Next is… WTF is that hair "I'm Alexis Hilden. I'm here to fight for mother Gallia and her leader. I look forward to seeing you prove yourself worthy of command."

"First off I think you're a girl. I honestly don't know. I'm trying to pick up on body language… your flat… but your voice can go either way, your confusing the shit out of me and junior."

Well he/she looks stunned or disgusted, anyway fight for mother Gallia huh that what he used to say.

Moving past that Issue, oh yeah last is a girl "I am Mischlitt. Pay no mind to me… I'm a Darcsen." Another four-eyed Darcsen is that in demand now days?

"Well that's most of us; do try to remember us next time, man!"

"Hah, I think I got it. Thanks for the intros. It's good to meet you!" and with that over the bells once again rang, guess I'll continue this meet and greet later on.

And it couldn't have come any sooner, the next class require us to go to the grounds and there I notice another group come a bit closer and "Dang son! The drill ground is huge. Hm? Isn't that…?"

"Yo, Avan! Used to campus life yet?"

Dang son that man is huge "Getting there! You guys are all in my class, right?"

"Here, I'll introduce you. These gals are Class G's lancers." What a lucky day a big man is introducing me to three girls.

"My name's Reiner Tristan. I enlisted to keep the folks back home safe."

"I'm Rene Randall, sport nut! I want this war to end so we can all get back to playing ball already." Well you can play my ball already and give you a serious nut. FUCK I'm going to hell.

Why does she have a beret? "I'm Noel Willoch, and making a name for myself, as a soldier is my dream. I look forward to serving you!"

Oh damn she's beautiful "Coleen Celsius here. I'm glad our little family's grown. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always around." I wonder if she can call me daddy… FUCKING STOP IT AVAN. Remember a stiff dick has no conscience… thanks for that hard advice Leon.

"Well that's most of us, oh yeah there is still the guy named Vario. He's probably chasing some Gals." Reiner said.

"Good to know. And good to know you guys have my corner!" and with that class resumed as normal however I notice another group detach itself so like a sane man I followed suit.

"Wow, the academy's got its own entire hospital." It's ten times bigger than the one in Mellvere.

"Mm? Hey, it's the new kid. Over here, Avan!" interaction continues.

"Yo! You guys are, er…"

He laughs "I guess it's early to have the whole class's name memorize yet. We are Class G's engineers." He goes for a handshake. I like this group.

"My name is Randy Hamsun. I'm just relieved to have the class chair decided. I looked forward to great things from you, Avan!" and as we shake hands I felt a bit of extra pressure, I have a strange hunch.

Next is… whoa this man is a contender for Reiner I wonder if the two fight who would win "I-I'm Raymond Moen, I-I'll try my best not to get in the way!"

"Okay, I'm Sofia Collins. And I have to say, I'm not impressed. Hayseeds like you aren't my type." After observing her secretly I can proudly say

"Feeling's mutual."

Next another Darcsen but hey she doesn't have any glasses "What, me? I… I'm… I can't, he's scary." She then covers her face with a book and run toward the sunset.

"Ha ha! Poor Magari is terribly shy, but she'll warm up to you soon."

Nice save Randy. "I sure hope so, because that was more than a little awkward."

"I guess you can consider us as your support team."

"I'll bank on that! Thanks in advance for keeping us alive!" and with that I continue wondering in Lanseal until another sound of bells rang meaning my best subject has started, Lunch."

When I enter the school's mess hall the scent of fried rice and sausage filled the room "So this is the Mess Hall, it's big and damn I'm hungry."

"Ooh! You're the new-kid-cum-class-chair. Perfect timing, dude! We were just starting to have a scout meeting… I don't think we've been properly introduced yet, dude. I'm Lanseal's top scoop hunter, Lotte Netzel! Whatever there's news, there's Netzel! I'm currently searching for Lanseal's forgotten star, Kurt Irving and his untimely disappearance."

First she's a fast talker, second she could be useful and third who? Anyway perfect timing dude.

"I'm Nichol… Nichol Martin. Um …My sister is a shock trooper here, too. Nice to meet you…" Okay… I guess.

"Helmut Bourdais, the thought of serving under your command is… Bah." Someone's getting sent in the frontline.

"I'm Melissa Dalen. Hee hee… Your back's wide open, Hardins. You could get shot…" the fuck men that's creepy and intriguing…

"Don't let her get to you, dude. That's just her way of saying hi."

"I'll remember that. I think. It's good to know that I've got you guys with me!" Well in front of me, that is.

And with that the interaction with the whole class is complete I better move along then. As I was about to order something I notice a red haired with an eye patch. "Hey, is that our other lancer. Vario, I think it was."

"Hey there, little kitten. Care to ride to heavens on the wings of my angelic voice?" Wait its Franca is he hitting on her. Damn the balls of this man, mad respect bro.

"Huh? Get real, jerk!" she turns and leaves, good attempt though.

"You're breaking my heart, baby. Why are my fans all so temperamen—Nn? Oh Yo, Avan! Need something from Mr. Vario Kraatz?"

At least he has confidence "Uh, not really?"

"Hahaha! Here to request a special number, huh? Alright, shy guy! You just have to ask, cat!" The only special number I want is the three size of a girl. Speaking of a girl Coleen and Marion arrives at the mess hall.

"Sorry, Avan! I, uh… just remembered something I gotta do!" he said while sprinting to the two girls "Hey there little kittens." Well good luck Coleen, Marion he's your problem now.

Vario has officially violated the bro code… bro's before hoes, your dead to me Vario! Anyway I better eat before more shenanigans ensue. After eating to my heart's content I was called by Brixham to welcome another member of Class G.

When I arrive at the meeting place, which is the gate of the Academy. I meet a rather eccentric individual; guess that's him, Nahum, let's say hello "Yo! You're the new trooper we got, right? Er… Nate?"

"How is it a page has forgotten his master's name? Preposterous! I am Nahum Dryer! Don't forget it again, page."

What the fuck? I'm pretty sure I only swear allegiance in the head-honcho of Gallia not this cunt "Uhh… Who died and made you the king?"

"My father is still alive and well, you scamp! I remain but a prince." And it should stay that way… forever.

"I… I see."

"No matter, it falls upon those in power to train their staff, however dim. Well begin immediately. I have a task for you." He handed me a paper and goddamn the paper looks and smells expensive "This list contains all of the items I will require as a student. Gather them at once, and deliver them to my quarters. Chop chop!"

"Hey, wait! I'm not… Ugh, what's even on this list?" as I slowly read what's in the paper "Silk pyjamas… Cashmere rug… Three Gallian beauties?! I realize "None of those even have anything to do with being a student!" When did people become so arrogant that they started to think their royalty?

Moving on, I continue my day let Nahum be damned. I decided to just explore and somehow by the valkyur miracle I'd find Jamill… And what do you know I found him near the old castle like structure, my work is never finished god must really hate my hubris.

"Hey, you're new, right?" he started "I'm Jamill Caines." He said rolling the dice, what's that supposed to mean? I guess I can call him a, high roller. That's both lame and stupid.

"Right, I remember. So, what brings you back here?"

"That building looks like it's been around a while." What lead you to that conclusion Sherlock?

"Yeah, it's like a castle. It's supposed to be super old. It definitely has, uh… presence, I guess."

"Presence, huh? Seeing presence or authority in age is the mark of the young, boy. There's no meaning in something being old. In building, or people, it just means they missed their cue to die, and now they're hanging on."

"What?" I didn't know he was such a pessimist.

"Well, the dice tell me it's time to move on. I'll see you around, boy." And with that he leaves, the fuck that guys deal?

The bells of Lanseal rang again, and with that the signal to return back. As the afternoon class begin so is our real drill exercise. And by that I mean a combat exercise, since I was the class chair I have to go and manage the whole show.

Giving orders, handing out equipment, making sure everyone is in-formation etc. You know it would probably be helpful if they would cooperate. But nooo! They either refuse orders or just ignore it, that's when I finally realize why no-one wanted to be class chair and why that Juliana whatever might be right all along.

Anyway back on topic we were thought basic training and before we knew it class is over and we all returned back to our dorm.

Alright first impression on the day was… You know it's bad when a town watch are better organized than this lot! I'm not saying there bad, I saying there horrible. To be fair the town-watch is better organize and teamwork because we knew and trust one another and the fact that we are fighting to defend our town. But still this is the Lanseal Academy the same one my brother use to go through.

I sigh. A different approach in needed and I knew just the trick. For now I'm tired, oh before that need to read the Leon Files.

A new day has dawned; I eat my breakfast, change my cloths and read the Leon Files. I immediately set out into the classroom, greeting everyone I saw. I reported to Brixham, told to check up on the R&D building and head to the Drill Ground for a day long maneuverer.

And when I enter the R&D building the tune drop of a wrench and a woman gasp where the first to welcome me "L-leon?!" and right of the bat wrong name and wrong person lady, the woman recomposed herself and our proper introduction began.

She introduces herself as Lavinia. With that I leave the R&D building but I swore that woman is kinda disappointed and sad.

That's about it really truth be told I'm more intrigue about the woman who is in the picture in one of Leon's Stuff. "You're one hell of a Casanova, bro!"

When I made it to the Drill Ground, everyone is already getting ready for the day long maneuverer and exercise. I reported to the Drill Instructor immediately "Good, you're here!" and with those word the day exercise began and by noon a skirmish drill.

As I once again head back to my room I muse at today's activity. To be honest their not 'that' bad… really, sure they are too disorganized, do things on their own and has no concept of teamwork.

I smiled knowing that my little plan would and will work. I then pulled the Leon Files and read the first paragraph "divide and conquer the oldest trick in the book."

I then took a piece of paper and wrote the schedule of the class and what follows is one week of 'setting up'. And on the start of the second week it officially begins.

After sleeping through Brixham lecture, I was woken up by Nahum.

"Oh, page!" he started

On cue "Mmmmzzzz… I couldn't eat another bite…"

"Page! You will respond immediately when called!" he carries on throwing a chalk board eraser on my expose face.

"Bwaugh?! Hrngh, cough! Wh-what the fuck are you doing, man?!" I started to wipe the fucking chalk in my face.

"What manner of manservant ignores his master's call? You're a terrible page."

"So you threw a chalkboard eraser at my face?! And wait, when exactly did I become your page?" Wait would I become a knight?

"Don't be foolish. You're the one responsible for managing my subject here."

"…How?"

"Well, no matter. I'll let it slide this once. You may thank me at any time. Henceforth, however, you will respond within one second of my call. Clear?" And with that he leaves.

"Ooh, looks like you just got hit by that royal tool too, chief."

First off where the fuck did you come from? "Hey, Lotte. What do you mean royal tool?"

"That dude just now, the new kid, Nahum Dryer. He's a prince from the Kingdom of Dryer. They're an allied state."

Well what the fuck do you know he's not so delusional after all "Wait, he's an actual fucking prince?! What's a guy like that doing here?"

"Word is the king had him thrown in here by force."

"The King? meaning his dad?" If it we're me I'd shot him there and then.

"Over in Dryer, the princes take a lot of political responsibility as adults. But word is our prince here is just about of age and still a total tool. The king got desperate and sent him here to grow up a little. So I hear, anyway."

"That's crazy! We've actually got a prince charming in our class! Too bad he's shit." Oh Anisette decides to join in probably wanting to vent some anger.

"Oooh, it makes me seethe! I don't care if he IS a prince!"

You can say that again "What's wrong, Anisette?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong?! Nahum Dryer! That's what's wrong! We're changing classrooms, and he demands I carry his bag and fetch him a drink! EEEEEagh! Just remembering it now has my blood boiling, darlings!"

"Ha takes the spoiled brat thing to an epic level, doesn't he?" Lotte says.

"Hmm, I'd better try and do something before we kill a foreign head of state." Please don't take this out of context.

When it was finally our break I immediately headed to the mess hall. After eating for a few minutes a guy came and handed me a piece of paper, a letter. I then stood and leave.

Looking at the clock I notice I'm gonna be late for my next appointment so I run as fast as possible behind the school. There I go to my secluded sleeping area and naps until my favourite subject, Lunch.

"Snrrrkt… Zzzzz… nyup nyup… No, I… couldn't possibly… eat the whole thing…"

The sound of training disturb my sleep "HraaAAAH! Hrnph! Again! HraaAAAAAHH"

"Dah?! Wh-what gives?! Who's attacking?!" I then rush towards the cause of the noise.

"Reiner! What are you doing, man?"

"Hm? I could ask you the same thing. What are you doing in the bushes, Avan?"

"Uh… Catching a nap?" obviously what else could I be doing?

"Ha ha ha! So that's why you're gone two hours, I should have guessed! I was just working out. Every little bit of strength training counts."

"Wow, you train over your lunch break?"

"Sure. I'm in no shape to beat the rebels just yet."

"You looked pretty ripped to me. Were you scouted for those muscles?" Raymond vs Reiner I gotta make that happened. One day!

"No, I applied here. My town was rich in ragnite ore. Every time a war broke out, it'd be among the first spots to get hit. This time around, it cost me one of my best friends." he then pulled a picture from his pocket "I want to keep my home and family safe from war. That's why I'm here."

"Sorry about your friend. I can relate to worrying about your home, though." I wonder how's Mom, Pete and everyone's doing back home at Mellvere.

"Oh, I'm not too worried. My closest friend stayed to hold down the fort. We swore at each other we'd fight for peace in Gallia, for our town."

"Nice. What's your friend like?" is he also as buffed as Reiner, oh can I have a battle royal?

"His name's Sigrid. He's smart, unlike me. Real good on his feet, knowing he's keeping our home safe lets me fight with a clear head here. This means I've got no excuse not to work as hard as I can! My job is now to beat the rebels and win back peace for everybody."

"You're really into it huh? Don't get me wrong, I like that in a guy! No-homo."

"Ha ha! Sure, Avan!"

"I get you about having no excuse not to work harder. I should, too!" Real HARD!

"Ha ha ha! I'll count on that, Mr. Chair!"

I bid my farewell and headed into the EC room it has one occupant namely Marion. After pulling one of the buttons in my uniform I entered.

She's once again operating one of those sewing machines "Hey there, Marion. Watcha working there? It looks pretty intense."

"Oh, good day, Avan. How nice to see you. This is just some simple lace work. I'm knitting a gift for my mother."

"Wow, didn't know you had such girly hobbies. I'm really impressed!" not even gonna add a girl joke…

"Hee hee. Well, I am a girl, after all. We have been known to act girly. You always make the most unexpected observations, Avan. It's sweet."

"Yeah? I've just never seen anybody make lace before, that's all." Though I've seen them practice.

"I only know what I learned from my mother. I fear my work is a poor example… Oh, goodness. It looks as though that button is coming loose, Avan. Shall I reattach it for you?"

Oh free service "Wow, you don't mind? Yeah, that'd be grea—" FUCKING SHIT BRO!

"ME TOO! ME! OHHH, ME! Can you fix my shirt for me too, Marion? Please?"

"Gah! Joachim?! What gives, man?"

"No fair hogging her all to yourself, Avan. Remember the bro code."

"What?! For one thing, you're crazy and for another, I'm so fucking not!" besides you're the one who broke the code, Never cock-block another man unless his you're father.

"Hee hee hee. Watching you two is more fun than a day at the theatre."

Joachims expression changes "Hey Marion, you look a little under the weather. Are you feeling okay?" and it reverts back "If you ever need anything, I'll be your Knight in shining armour! Just ask!"

"Er, I'd watch out for this guy if I were you, Marion. It sounds like he just wants to play a game of doctor." Also fuck you and your hat.

"That's not what I meant! Do you think Marion LIKES being forced into combat? Hello? Beautiful heiress to a historied house, pure and fragile like a lily! She wouldn't kill a fly! And you expect her to be fine out in the field?!"

Yeah right… wait if that's the case WTF is she doing in the only Military School in Gallia?

"It… really isn't all that bad, actually…" Something's fishy; no it's not her pussy.

"So, did you get scouted before coming here, Marion?"

"Oh, no, I applied. Father consented when I explain it was for Gallia."

"Aaaaah! Listen to you! You're too perfect, which is exactly what I expect!" Joachim says with a star in his eyes.

"Well, if you DO have any trouble, let me know. We'll figure it out." Heh we…

"A-All right, I will… thank you." If you'll excuse me, I should probably be going. Good day, gentlemen." She bows and leaves.

"Man, is she cute or what?"

"FUCK YOU… Ah! I never got that button fixed! Thanks a lot, Joachim."

"Sure thing bro… BTW, cutting two hours of class just for Marion is quite something, oh and that self-sabotage…"

"Shut up!" I'll leave it to his imagination.

And with that I the bell once again ring, as I enter the classroom I was called into the office… teacher's office. Once there I got berated, hard, by our music teacher… whatever her name is.

"Ugh, I'm sure he's there somewhere… remedial music lesson." As I got close to the place I heard Vario's singing voice. And after confirming its Vario I continue.

"It IS Vario. YO! Hey, Vario! Shut up a sec, will ya?"

"Laa… nh? Oh, hey, Avan. Come here to listen to me belt one out?"

Well yes but actually no "Get real! And what are you doing in here caterwauling at full blast?"

"What, don't you know who I am?! Cat, I'm one of Gallia's brightest rising music sensation, Vario Kraatz! Hayseeds like you may not have gotten the memo yet, but I'm going major."

You're only a singing sensation to deaf people "Wow, so you're going to go tour and all that?"

"You know it, baby! Amazing right? Or I WOULD be, if only! If only, man! When I got dragged here to Lanseal, that record deal dried up! Fame's a harsh mistress, but this is just unfair. I'm not even famous yet!"

"So, basically, you're NOT going major or touring."

"This reminds me! I've got something else to add to that list, Mr. Chair I'm not doing any class related stuff here. Not one bit! You dig it, man?"

I guess I'll add inadequate "What?! No!"

"It's only fair, cat! Who's dumb enough to sweat for a place he got forced into? Aaaaahh! Even thinking about it gets me steamed! Only thing for it is sing it out! You're here to hear me, right?"

Well yes but actually no "Not especially."

"No need to be shy! I can see you're nauseous with need for my rock!" oh no I'm captured "Well, it's your lucky day, cat! Just try not to swoon on me, baby!"

I attend eon's worth of singing and where the fuck is the teacher… "Ugh, fucking finally…"

"So, what'd you think? So numb and tingly you can't move an inch?"

"No, I'm just too exhausted to stand up."

"Yeah, fair enough, I'm not singing for anybody but me here!"

"Oh, good, you're both here. Let's get started on your extra lessons." For once I'm actually glad the teachers here!

Scrap that "What?! You're in remedial music, too?!"

"I told you, man. Philistines!" and so our friendship begins…

After that shit, I decided to move on with my life I headed to the grounds and saw everyone. After finding the person of interest I prepared the letter and approach Magari.

"And Magari is… Ah! There you are. Hey, do you have a second?"

"What is it?"

"Some guy asked me to give you this letter. I think he's from Class C. Anyway, give it a read."

"I don't want it. I'm sorry, but please take it back to him."

Oh no you don't "Aw, don't be like that! Just read it, would you?"

"I can't. Please, Avan. Just return it to him." She says while backing away.

I stepped closer "You should have seen the guy's face. He was super serious. At least just—k"

And I was hit by a fucking ball… BULL FUCKING SHIT "Somebody's got nerve, kicking a ball in my face. Okay, who of you MOTHER FUCKERS was it?"

"You're the one with the nerve, putting the moves on Magari in front of me!"

Oh great! How many times am I getting cock-block "Aw, it was you, Rene? And what do you mean, 'putting the moves on Magari?'"

"What do you think I mean?! You're pressing her, she's obviously upset!"

"I'm not pressing her; I'm just trying to get her to take this fucking letter!"

"That's pressing her, tool! And I don't take kindly to guys who harass her!"

On a side note why do you people say tool? And on a much pressing concern "Stop! Gah! Put the fucking ball down! Would you FUCKING LISTEN?!"

Never would I thought the time I would receive a ball kicking would be in the open grounds… anyways after that whole fiasco I somehow manage to talk things through with the help of Magari.

"Avan, I am so sorry! I kind of jumped to conclusion there. But can you blame me? I mean, just look at how cute she is! There's no end to guys slobbering over her. I kinda assumed…"

No offense but I don't have any Darcsen fetish, wait is that racist? "Eh, it's fine. You did it to help her out, right?"

"Right! You really wouldn't believe just how persistent some guys are."

Tell me about it "And you've made it your job to swat down flies?"

"Magari and I have been friends since forever. I can't help myself."

"Rene is nice to me, even though I'm a Darcsen. I'm very grateful. She's strong, and dependable… I really love her."

"H-Hey, now! You're making me blush here! Ha ha ha ha!"

Hmmmm… Change of plans "You guys weren't kidding about being close friends. Oh, and I wanted to ask. You've been playing soccer for a while, right?"

"Huh? Since forever! How did you know?"

"It takes some serious technique to hit a guy in the face from that distance. We should play a pick-up game sometime. You'd give me a run for my money."

"HA HA HA! You're the first boy brave enough to challenge me! You've got yourself a game! Just name your time."

I schedule for a match tomorrow and after she agrees we shake hands. Our chat was then interrupted by the Drill Instructor who orders us to change to our battle dress.

"Form up two teams! We'll run a mock battle today!" he then split us randomly into two groups "Hardins, Zeri, you're the team captains. Now, get started!"

"Hope you're ready to lose, Zeri!" alright time to show some magic.

"Hmph. I'll just sit back and let you sink yourself."

The two side ready at their respected location, waiting to begin. And when I look at the azure sky I saw a crimson flare.

"ALRIGHT BOYS LETS DO THIS! FORWARD!" I shouted to the top of my lungs, my blood is getting pump up. This is the time to show the Hardins Battle style!

"Um, Avan? Do you have a minute?"

"What is it, Morris? I'm kind of busy here!" seriously I'm about to surprise everybody.

"J-Jamill refuses to leave base camp. He won't listen to any of us. He says he only listen to the dice…"

OH FOR THE LOVE OF FUCKING "Dice? He actually brought dice to a combat FUCKING exercise?! WHAT THE FUCK IS HE THINGKING?" what's next a board game?

I order all force to halt and put Morris in charge. I have to discipline a certain CUNT here.

"… Snake eyes again. Better stay put a bit longer."

"What the fuck, Jamill?"

"Hey there, boy. Where's the fire?"

I'll give you Napalm if you want "It's about to come down on us, and you're just sitting there!"

"I'm getting nothing but bad rolls, kid. I'll just cool my heels here."

"What do you mean, 'bad rolls'?" he doesn't mean it literally right?

He proceeds to roll some dice.

He does "Yeah, Morris mentioned it. Look, I don't know what you're deal is, but—"

"I only trust the dice. They tell me where to go, and I listen."

What are you a piece on snake and ladder? "Well, now I'M telling you where to go. We've gotta hit their base!"

Again he rolls his dice "… You come up snake eyes, boy. I'm not in the business of telling folks what to do, but I'd move."

"Ugh, I don't even know what you're talking about! What do dice have to do—?"

"You're wide open, darling! Take this!"

"The fuck?!"

The sound of rattles and gunshot soon answered my question and with it the declaration of the victor.

"That does it, maggots! Zeri's team takes it!"

"Hee hee! I bagged us a big one!"

"It's hard to feel good about winning when it's this easy. What kind of commander leaves in the middle of combat? Seriously Avan, do you think you could at least TRY next time?"

"Fuck you, Zeri you got lucky this time… and also FUCK YOU JAMILL!"

"I told you, didn't I?"

FUCK YOU and my LUCK "What? This has nothing to do with that! I didn't buy that BS for a second!"

The Drill Instructor dismissed us for the day. Everyone returned back to their dorm… well everyone but me as I still has some shit to do. I report again to Brixham and collected activity reports and made my way towards the Student Council room.

"Yo. I'm here with the class activity reports for the week." There he was Randy with his friendly face.

"Oh, hello, Avan. Sorry for the trouble."

"Mm? Hey, you're Randy, right? What brings you here?"

"What do you mean? I'm on the student union board."

"Hey VP. This brings us down to two classes left."

There sure is a lot of Class A in here "VP?"

"What, are you new here? Randy here is student union vice president."

"WoW, I didn't know that. But, uh, isn't it usually the president's job to manage the paperwork? Her badge says secretary. Where's the president?"

"He's… Well, that's something of a long story."

"The president stopped coming about two months ago. He said he'd sooner eat glass than come back. Really, I'm disappointed." The secretary girl from Class A says so.

"Oh, I'm sure he has his reason. Try not to judge him too harshly for it."

"Eh, we get by, thanks to Randy. He's a shoo-in for Big P in the next election. Then student council will finally be back to normal. Plus we all love Randy!"

"Ha ha! I'll try my best not to let you guys down."

Big P in the next erection eh… I should give this a shot… "Well, I should get back to the classroom, guys. See you around!"

"Sounds good, Avan, and thanks again for bringing those papers by."

I leave the student council room and walk towards the dorm when I realized I forgot to turn the form too. I rushed back and behold

"Sorry, Randy! There's one more paper I—Huh? Somebody's sitting in the president's chair, but they said…" Who am I kidding?

"Heh heh heh… I made damn sure the office of president opened up. Now I just have to wait for the next election, and all of Lanseal will be mine!"

"Yo, Randy? What were you talking about just now?"

"You heard, did you? …No matter. You were beginning to be a nuisance yourself."

"What the fuck! Discount Light." I'm about to show this blonde bimbo who's the real Big Boss.

"Hey, VP. I got those last two classes report."

"Oh, wonderful! Would you do me a favour and show Avan out, please? Thank you again for your help, Avan. I'll see you tomorrow in class."

I was politely escorted out of the room "Those eyes… I'll just say I'm imagined the whole thing… Yeah let's go with that." So I headed to my room.

Today sucks; guess I'll make up for it tomorrow. I open the Leon Files and study, if I perfect the exam I'm sure that would salvage the whole week… After what seems like hours, I finally hit the bed and sleep. The next morning still cold because of the hail last night, I rushed to the class room and saw Jamill.

Great start everybody "Yo, Jamill."

"Oh, it's you. Look like somebody's in a foul mood."

All thanks to you "Can you blame me? What was that during the mock battle the other day? We would have won, man!"

"I'm afraid not, boy. I gave it a couple rolls before we started, and none of them were good. No matter what we did we were losing."

Dice roll never determines tactics and strategy unless it's war-games "Why are you even here if you're not going to try at all?"

"I'm here because the dice pointed me here. They told me this was a fitting place to die."

Oh great "Okay, that's enough bull crap! You're not letting some fucking cheap ass toy decide THAT!"

"Simmer down there, boy. Nobody decides when or where he dies. It's all dumb luck. The unlucky die and leave the lucky ones behind to clean up. We're quick to give the credit to ourselves or the gods, but its luck."

Well what do you expect where only humans "You can't know that?! You can't know what'll happen until you try-"

"I know. I'm living proof."

"What are you—" I shouldn't have said that.

"I was a militia back in the last war. I thought I could keep my town safe. Well reality's a bear. My entire squad was wiped out by an Imperial unit clad in black, every last guy but me."

Clad in Black? "… I'm sorry to hear that, Jamill."

"It was over fast. We thought we'd won, and then the black unit came. Next thing I know, I'm the only guy standing. We were the same… There wasn't a god damn thing different about them or me... yet I-"

I already dig this far, so why not even deeper "So, what then? Did you go home after the war ended?"

"Sure. Atleast, back to the burnt patch of dirt that used to be home, back to the burnt body that used to be my friends and neighbours… Ironic, huh? I survived because I left town to try to keep it safe. In the end, it's all dumb luck, the fact that I lived. The fact that I wasn't at home to fight…"

I shouldn't have expected a happy ending to a horror story "So you gave yourself over to the dice."

"Right-o, Thinking's just a waste of time, so why not use these? You get it now, boy? The only thing separating life and death is luck. Keep thinking you're the one in control and you'll get yourself hurt." He then leaves just as when everyone started to arrive.

"Maybe so, but I can't just give up and let my life happen to me. I know you've been hurt, Jamill, but… Can you really give it all up?" I opened the Leon Files; 'If you've never really experience what they experience, who are you to tell them what to do.'

Brixham has now entered the Classroom guess I'll have to ponder this on a later date. When all of us have taken our seat so is our exam.

"All right, class. You have one hour." He says with his usual smile. Seriously if I don't know better I'd think he's high all the time.

"Oof, I don't know any of this stuff. I may as well get a nap in." I can hear a few laughs. First part is over moving to the second part. "Ow!" who the fuck throws me this paper.

"What the heck? a note? 'Look behind you'? Why, what's-?" is Zeri helping me!

"Avan! No stealing glances at Zeri's answer!"

OH SHIT IT'S A TRAP! "Gah! N-no, man, it's not what it looks like! I was just-"

Murmurs soon filled the room "Ugh, cheating?" "I've never seen anyone quite so bold about it before" "Avan, why?" "Dude to ballsy" "Sorry bro can't help you there."

"Guys, I swear! You have to believe me!" Relax damage control… Shit! Now I'm force to fail the exam altogether… FUCK YOU RANDOM PAPER THROWER!

After that the test continues like normally and when it's over I was the lectured by Brixham and as punishment I become a fucking errant boy for the whole day… Great, fucking great all that schedule… poof.

But still it's not that bad, I can use this… One of the punishments was giving out letters this give me two opportunity; I pick one and examine it.

Strange there's no sign that it was opened or inspected… just how strict is this military school? I put in back and ponder while continuing my way.

"Well, that sure is awful, nothing like a lecture and force servitude after bombing a test." I then slap my face "Well, now its lunch. I'll get there first and beg for an extra-big ass portion—"

I suddenly fall, good thing the letters joined me "Why the fuck is there a wire across the hall?! That's a lawsuit waiting to happe—" and when I tried to get up I notice a pair of legs.

"Eeeeaaggh! You Pervert!"

She not wrong not wrong per say… But that's not the point. As I look up expecting the azure sky, I saw something much better a rosy bear, followed by the girl's rushing on the scene…

"What happened? What was that scream?"

"Avan dove head-first under my skirt!" Anisette screams while trying to cover what I've already seen.

"You vile sick twisted brute beastly thing!"

"Really, Avan How base" "Men are such animals" "Oh a new exclusive" "You're one brave soldier bro!" Are just some of the kind words they spat at me…?

"It's not like that! Man, how come nobody will believe me?!" also is it my fault that her skirt is against regulation? Not that I'm against it or anything… fuck my luck and fuck you wire.

After getting the death gawk of the girls I was left there to collect the now scattered letters and wire. After that I made my way towards the mess hall with infamy.

"Come on, Avan, it's not that bad! Don't get so down over it!"

Well at least Cosette still believes in me "Just leave me alone. Nobody believes me anymore! Well, fine…"

"I should have guessed you'd be here."

Zeri sits on the same table as us, is he here to add more salt "What do you want, Zeri? Are you here to laugh at me or something?"

"Here to tell you there's someone behind your woes, Randy, on student council."

"Wait, Randy? Like, RANDY Randy?! Nicest guy at Lanseal Randy?"

"That would be the one. I sit in the last row. It gives me a perfect view."

That Yagami wannabe… "Rrgh, so he WAS scheming something! I'm gonna pound that fucking cunt!"

"Don't. Everyone loves him. If you hit him face-on, you'll only hurt yourself."

Oh he's gonna wish I hurt myself when I hit him "Okay, so what, then? I just let him do it?!"

"No, you let me. I have a plan… You just sit there and watch."

If Zeri has a plan then I better let him. After eating I give their respected letters and bid my farewell to the two and preceded towards the ground, I don't even know if she will show up after that whole debacle… and surprise, surprise they she did.

We play for haft an hour or so, before we call it a day.

"Dang, Rene. You're a pro at soccer! I'm impressed."

"You're no slouch, either. It's been forever since I had that close a match."

One of the Class A student, joined us in our chat.

"Hey, Rene! Did, uh… Did you pass along the word to Magari for me?"

"Oh, right. Yeah, I told her, but she said she doesn't want to meet up."

"Aw, even calling in favour from her best friend doesn't work?"

"Sorry, but she said no. you can't force her to like you man."

"Tch… Just because she's cute, she thinks she can snub all of us guys? We'd be doing her favour, dating a stinking darcsen."

Oh shit's about to go down.

"What was that? You want to retract that while you still have teeth? Who cares if she's a Darcsen? She's still the same Magari!"

"Oh, spare me the BS. You're just her friend so you can feel superior. You just want to look better, so you stand next to a dark-hair?"

"Ugh, you're really scum, you know that."

"What, did I hit the right nerve?! You muscle-bound bitch!"

Okay that's enough "Don't, Rene! This guy's not even worth hitting." A slap would probably be more than enough.

"Yeah, but…"

"Heh. I should've listened to the rumours about you, man-girl!"

"Man…girl?!"

"You know what people call the two of you when they see you walking together? Beauty and the Beast! The only difference is that there's no magic that will save—"

One straight jab in the pillar right next to him should shut him up "Sure pillars don't fight back. So are you after getting hit by that punch."

He runs with his tail behind his back, fucking pussy!

"Ah ah ah… Wow. That's the first time I've seen a punch leave a dent on a solid pillar. Anyway thanks for the help, Avan."

That kind of sounds different "Yeah? I don't really get a lot of stuff like that. But okay…"

"Anyway, I get where there coming from. The difference between us is light and day. She's cute and beautiful to the point of wanting to protect. Sure there are days were I feel a little pathetic compared to her."

Oh shit her confidence is broken "Rene, you're not…"

"Heh, would you listen to me? Aha aha ha ha! Sorry to be such a huge downer. Let's finished our match another day, okay? I'm gonna head back in."

That's sad… "What a bummer…"

And with that I continue with my letter delivery. Delivering it to the girls become awkward but after some talking, with Zeri's help, I convince them that it was just an unfortunate accident.

It also convinces them when Randy becomes a victim on the same wire, it's like someone reuse the same trick to get revenge…

The bells of Lanseal once again ring this time were having another Drill after finishing it, I continue with my mail duty chasing student still in my battle dress.

"Ah, there he is. Yo! Reiner! I got some mail here for you! It's a letter from home, from that friend of yours, maybe."

"Let's see… It looks like his writing all right. Yeah, it's from Sigrid." He tears it open "Hmm…, WHAT?!"

Are thing's about to get juicy? "What's wrong? What'd he say?"

"This has to be a joke. Or a mistake, or… something!"

"Whoa, man chill! Calm down. What's going on?" Oh, how I waited for this.

"Sigrid's… He joined the rebels."

The implication of this… "Are you sure?! Why?"

"He says a speech they gave in town changed his mind about them. 'The blame for this war lies with Gallia's current ruler, not the patriotic revolution. And by ousting her, we'll see Gallia transformed into a peaceful, prosperous land. As a participant in the revolution, I can be one of the men shaping Gallia for a better tomorrow. I hope you'll enlist and join me in this fight.' And it goes from there."

"They gave a speech? So that's how they're getting people to sign up!" that's got to be one hell of a speech.

"But if he's with them, that means the two of us could wind up fighting. I… Can I keep fighting the rebels like before? Can I still kill them? What if I pulled off one of their mask and found Sigrid underneath?"

"We've got to, man…" were having doubts already.

"But I can't fight him. I couldn't…"

"Pull yourself together! You're usually our gung-ho rock, man!"

"There's no way I could ever fight Sigrid."

At least it's only your friend "Of course not! You've got to talk some sense into him, not fight him! You promised each other you'd protect Gallia, right? Keep the peace? Well, I bet if he was reminded of that, he'd stop tearing Gallia apart." It feels like I'm preaching here, but I practice what I preach.

"Right… You're right. If I remind him about Elena, he'll listen."

Oh… using a girl ehhh "Elena?"

"… I'm sure he hasn't forgotten the love he felt for our home. Thanks, Avan. I'll do what I can to steer him right. And Avan, don't tell anybody about this."

"Eh? Don't they check every mail student receives?"

"Well that would be the case however the Archduchess has ordered its termination. She says 'the military shall and will not trample citizen's personal life.'"

"I see…" What the actual fuck!

And with that any suspicion that I'm being monitored vanishes. Guess that's for the better.

I continue with my mailing duty and after giving it to different student and different class, I feel exhausted it didn't help that our class is in charge of cleaning the Grounds today. Anyway I arrive and notice a commotion so the wise thing to do is watch, rest and recuperate for about 15-30 minutes.

"Come now, serfs! Surely you can work faster! We'll be here until sundown!"

"It might go faster if you helped instead of just shouting out order, moron!" Franca shouted to the royalty.

Anymore and it would be a bloodbath "Hey! Sorry, guys! I totally forgot we were on campus upkeep duty! Looks like I didn't miss much… Is there a reason it's taking so long?" and that's an understatement.

Joachim sure has a lot to say "How about his Royal Highness the refuse to help out?"

"Now you listened to me!" Franca gonna go on a rant isn't she.

But before they shout long live the king and Viva la Revolution I have to step in "All right, well, I'm here now, so let's get it done! Pass me a shovel, Noel?" hey that rhymes.

"But… you're right. Here you go!"

"C'mon, guys! Let's FUCKING goooooo!" hey at least a few joined me in my cheer.

"Please. I don't need you to remind me, Hardins." Franca says while joining the crowd.

"Hmmph. I'll make an exemption this once."

After a few minutes of working we finally see some progress.

"You can really tell it hailed hard. Check out all this snow…"

Joachim you created the perfect opportunity "The soldiering life's full of dirty work, man. Ha ha eat dirt!" That's for the cock-block.

"Bwagh! Oh, you are IN for it now! SUPER SNOW BOMB… GOOOO!"

"Would you two quit goofing around and get to work already?"

The whole class seems to enjoy cleaning, all except for…

"Hmph…"

I'm gonna show-off my sneaking skill "Oh, Naaahuuuum!"

"Waugh?!"

"See? If you're the first to pick up a shovel, others are happy to help. And when you do it as a group, ground maintenance is pretty fun. C'mon!" I've given you a chance and you throw it… time to throw it back.

"S-Stop that! Unhand me! You'll sully my clothes!"

Too late "Who fucking, cares? That just means you wash 'em later!"

"Hey, Avan! Get back here, man! We're never gonna finished at this rate!"

My job is done "Ha ha! I'm coming!"

"Okay, we'll take care of returning the equipment. Thanks for the help, Avan!"

"Okay Noel, Thanks, you guys! I'll see you in class." I still have things to do.

"… You're a strange one, page."

"We've been over this page thing… And see? Working as a group has its perks." He doesn't have any concept of division of labour doe he?

"I remember seeing Father among the help one night, preparing for a fete… He did seem in higher spirits then than when attending to politics. Very well, let us return. You have my laundry left to attend to, page."

"You're in for a shock if you think I'm going near your royal jack, dude." He's father sounds like a good guy… whose mother did you came on.

And with that the ground cleaning is complete but I still have things to do with the R&D… so many things to do but I do notice something, majority of my classmate fail the exam hmmm.

After changing to my uniform I notice Vario slipping out and making his way towards the gate. It's just one after another.

"Uhh, Vario? Why are you climbing up the academy gates?" and where's the guards?

"Isn't it obvious? I'm getting out of this dumb! Give me a hand, would you?"

No shit Sherlock "Of course fucking not! Where are you planning to, anyway?! You know what'll happen if you get caught AWOL. Now get down here!"

"Let me go! Touch me now, and you're likely to get burned, baby!"

After a few minutes of push and pull he began explaining his reason to brave the danger of being AWOL. And it's not a good one.

"Haw?! You're going AWOL for a fucking CONCERT?!" I'm being entertained. Not.

"Yeah! She's the core of my whole musical world, cat! She's legend! Even you've gotta know about Brigitte Stark. They call her Rosie? You can hear that name and her voice echoing across the continent. She's Gallia's angel of peace! Aw, Rosie, I love you, baby! I love youuu!"

"Would you calm down?" Or I would put you down.

"It's her big homecoming concert tonight, and I'll die if I miss it, Avan!"

"You'll wish you WERE DEAD if they catch you sneaking out!" even I am not that stupid to go AWOL… please don't jinx it.

"I'll take any torture they can think up if it means hearing her live! If it weren't for her, I'd never started singing! She's my muse!"

He's determined that's for sure… "… Fine, But I'm coming with you to keep an eye on you. And, hey, I guess I get a concert out of the deal, too."

"Avaaaaaan! I knew you were a hep cat, baby! All right, let's jet!"

And that's how we climbed Lanseal walls and made our way too the venue. "It's starting! Quick, let's go!" When we made our way inside we saw her, giving a speech. Vario become mesmerize to it. Like someone who's been brainwash.

"I only started to sing seriously because of a friend of mine. She's the one who helped me see the meaning in singing for people."

"What meaning? What's that mean, I wonder?"

"That's when I really put my heart into my music, to share it with the world. I stopped singing for me, or for someone I knew, and instead sang for everyone. Because that's how I can make her dream a reality."

"I've never once thought about singing like that before. For everyone…"

"Umm, Vario?" You know she can't hear you.

"This one's got a lot of memories for me. This is her song: A Love Passed On."

And the next thing I knew I was in an ecstasy, the song is that good… really good.

"Dang, she could really belt it out! I think you made a fan of me, Vario." Damn if I have to rate it, I'll rate it 10/10 would climb the fucking wall again.

"She sang for all of us up there tonight, not just for herself… And I could feel that. It set me on fire, man. And this whole time, I've been singing to myself. What an Idiot. I ran calling myself a musician, but I was just a stupid kid."

Someone became enlightened today "Don't be too down on yourself." Beside she probably says those to preach.

"Naw, its fine, I just… I've got a lot to think about now is, all."

We returned as fast as possible and all that time Vario is quiet and deep in thought… it's kinda eerie. We then separate him going back to his room and me running to the R&D building.

After being berated, seems to be an on-going trend, Lavinia ordered me some odd job.

"Man, why's Lavina got to be such a slave driver? Ugh, I just want to get done with this and— Huh? That looks like…"

"Hm…"

"Marion? Huh. I don't see her in the R&D building very often. I wonder what brings her here. Well I might as well go say hi."

"…"

Wow, what's got her way back in the arsenal? So many clues I'm willing to ignore.

"Tee hee… I've finally found you. Yes, you're the one… Mm, just lovely, with this, I could…"

How do I catch his attention, oh I know "FUCK YOU!" I shouted that should catch her attention right?

"Who's there?!"

Hey what would you know, it did work "Sorry, it's me. I didn't mean to startle you." Or did I…

"Oh, Avan… what brings you here?"

"I just saw you come in and thought I'd say hey. Am I interrupting something? Did you need something back here?"

"No, I was just… Er, Ms. Lane asked me to come and, um…"

Oh I see she must be my backup "She got you too, huh? Man, she can be a real tyrant! Can't even say my name right."

"Oh, I don't think… I'm afraid I really must be going now. Good day!" she bows and leaves.

Well there goes any chance of splitting the work "It wouldn't kill Lavinia to do SOME of the work around here herself…"

"What was that, bucko? Care to repeat yourself?"

This is the moment I knew, I fucked up "Guh, Lavinia?! Ow-OWWW! Let go of my ear! I was just saying you work folks like me and Marion a little hard is all." If this keeps on I will subscribe to communism.

"Marion? Who said I asked her to do anything?"

"What? But Marion said—"

"Then she played you. Not that I'm surprised to hear you fell for it."

She played me like a damn fiddle "Played me? But why would she lie about something like that?"

"Search me. Maybe she was covering something up. Come to think of it, I see her every once in a while. She doesn't seem to come on any specific errand, though. It's kinda weird."

OH shit, please don't be Randy 2.0 "Huh. I wonder what she could be fucking hiding."

And that's how my day ends. With me doing some errand and finding some weird fuck about my classmates… After that nothing noteworthy happened, aside from drills, lesson and occasional bounding moments, it's pretty much just like the everyday just without the bull shit.

And that's where I am today, January is almost over and the month of Virgins is right around the corner.

When I entered the classroom, everyone's their and the chitchat is all around, guess I have to choose. So I walk and talk to Noel.

"So do you think it is, Avan? The Garment Goddess, I mean."

There's now a god of garments? "Uh, what's a Garment Goddess?"

"If you put your uniform by the classroom, somebody washes it overnight. Even the grossest stains are gone by the next morning. It's magical!"

"Sounds like somebody with too much free time. So what's with the 'goddess'" Now this is a religion I can get behind. Goodbye Protein stains…

"That started when the boys decided it had to be some cute female cadet. It's THE topic of gossip in homeroom. Everybody wants to know who it is."

The commotion cease to acceptable level when good old Brixy enters.

"Today we'll be covering the military history of Ancient Europa."

And so begins a new peaceful day "Barf. History is like my worst subject." Thank god for Leon's Reference Material.

"Don't be so modest, Avan. I'm sure you're equally bad at all of them."

"Fuck you Zeri!"

"Mm? Avan, you dropped this photo."

"Oh, man! Thanks for catching that. It must've fallen out of my notebook." I should add Cosette to the bro list.

"Is that your brother?" she says.

"Yup! That's my big bro, Leon! He's amazing at everything. He's totally my hero. I mean, he's strong, super dependable, and smart too! And he's like the nicest-"

"Pipe down. Class is about to start."

"Thank you. Now, everyone open your book to page 25, please."

The room was then shaken by the usual ring of the bells… the only difference is the sound, it's much scary like the sound of horror.

"Wh-What's going on?" seriously the fuck is everyone getting tense.

"It sounds like…"

"Like what, Zeri?" and why is there a commotion outside. One by one, everyone stood and walk towards the back picking up there weapons. And soon enough an announcement was broadcasted in the speakers. One after another, whom I presumed class chairs and their class were being called. And soon it was mine.

'The rebel forces are advancing through the Arlem farmland region. Avan Hadins, Class G. Report to the strategy room at once. Repeat…'

Then a messenger arrives and handed Brixy a letter.

"Report of rebel aggression in the Arlem region has come in. A large rebel battalion has been sighted moving south. There trek has left towns and farmlands in shambles in its wake. Lanseal has been given the order to deploy. Follow Avan's instruction and be ready to go as soon as possible, dismissed."

"But wait, you can't mean— are you saying that we cadets are expected to fight unassisted?" Zeri says with a tone of confusion.

"The Lanseal Royal Military Academy is responsible for policing southern Gallia. It falls on us to address any threats that arise in our jurisdiction."

"What?! But that's… We're not..." Cosette said stuttering his every word.

"Two years after peace with the Empire, Gallia's defences are still ragged. The militia can only be summoned against invasion. This is internal. That leaves you cadets. The crème de la crème of Gallia's youth."

"But…" she says with a defeated tone.

"War is not so kind as to spare those with no will to fight."

Damn so we really are going to live combat… Never thought they meant it literally. "Rrgh, I guess there's no getting around it."

"Meet me in the strategy room as soon as you're prepared to leave."

And with that Brixy leaves, leaving all of us to prepare for an upcoming fight. Guess first order of the day is making sure everyone is A-Okay.

"Avan, take me with you if there battalion is that big, there's a good chance Sigrid's in it. I have to find him and talk some sense into him."

I guess someone is more than willing to fight "Of course, man. I hope we find him out there."

"If we don't, that just means I'll keep looking and looking for him… But the hard part will be when I find him. I don't what I'll do if he doesn't come around."

"He will. You said you guys were best friends, right? He'll listen." I wish you'll listen as well, Brother.

"Yeah, I… You're right. Okay, let's get ready!"

And with that Reiner rushes out quickly, he sure is enthusiastic. As I look around a saw Jamill is the only one still sitting.

"Hey, Jamill. I want you to come with me."

"Just a second. Tch, snake eyes. I'll pass, boy. The dice aren't having it."

I'm the one who isn't having it "Don't give me that! If we don't go soon civilians would get hurt! You're dice aren't going to stop me from helping them. I'll make my own luck! Now, get ready to go! We head out in five!"

"Rgh… Don't make me stand in another field of corpses, boy."

Yeah corpses of the dead civilian, but anyway he moves reluctantly, guess that's a start. I then talk to Rene who still seems down. Steps of making someone feel better.

Step 1: first talk to them "We've got orders to move out. Would you mind coming along, Rene."

"Sure, no problem, Avan."

Step 2: look like a harmless idiot "Thanks, I, um… I can rest easy knowing you're there with us! Oh but I don't mean that like you're violent or manly or any of that junk!"

"Avan, are you still worried about me after what that boy said?"

Step 3: Stutter like a moron "Naw, that's not what I… I just thought, you know, that…"

"Ah ha ha ha ha! Look at how nice you are. I'm juuuust fine. You don't have to worry about me at all, okay? Now, let's get ready to head out. We're got a big day ahead of us!"

Step 4: ignore all steps 1-3 "Right…" I wish I was…

Well I guess things couldn't be any worse… Why is Reiner in such a hurry back at the classroom-?!

"Bad news, Avan! Get ready, on the double! Report says the rebels have been testing a new weapon out in some farmland. The fields and villages around it are all taking huge collateral damage."

No need to announce it dipshit "Ugh, all right. I'll be ready as soon as I can!"

"That's not all. Multiple tanks have been sighted. Combat may drag out. This one's going to hurt. We need to go into it ready for the worst."

"Thanks for the warning. I'll keep that in mind." And the good news just keeps coming!

"Um…"

"It's weird when you're quiet, Vario. You've been down for a while now." It makes you almost invisible.

"Yeah, I'm riding a massive spiral of self-doubt, cat!"

Isn't that the first "Why don't you come along with us today? You're grating, but you have a way of keeping morale at least. You keep us moving."

"I guess there's no rest for the weary. It's tough being a star. All right, I'm there. I can't let my fans down!"

"Then let's get ready to move out!" With that he off his feet again.

"Ah, Avan! There you are!"

I'm always here why are you spacing out? "Whoa, hey, Marion. What's got you all out of breath?"

"Please, prepare to sortie at once! Intelligence reports that the rebels have employed a new weapon on a farm town."

Yeah it just got announce didn't you heard Reiner? "All right, I got it; I'll be ready in just two shakes of a-"

"Avan, you simply must take me with you! Please!"

I am force to take you all with me, but I do intend to put you behind the line "If they're testing some new kind of weapon, it could be rough, you sure?"

"I shall happily endure any hardship! I've awaited this for so long…"

She's either patriotic or… "IS there something you wanted me to know about? Something you're hiding?"

"WHAT?!"

"I'm not forcing you to tell me or anything. But, you know, if it's something you wanted to get off your chest…" Hmmm, chest…

"Of course… Thank you. But I'm quite all right."

I guess I better leave it at that "So long as you're good, All right, I'll let you know as soon as I'm ready."

"Excellent. I shall see to my own preparation in the meantime."

"She seemed really keyed up about this mission. Is it personal, or…" I guess I also have to keep an eye out.

And with that I saw Zeri thinking quietly, like he always does.

"Did you see the paper? It had a story on the town we're headed."

"You mean the farm town out in Arlem, right? What about them?"

"Right, and it's being held by a rebel squad with some high-level officers. They're menacing the folks there into enlisting with a set of 'speeches'."

"Unacceptable, a nation's people are its most precious resources."

"Oh Nahum, you were listening?" wait a foreigner eavesdropping that's espionage! Not.

"My mind is set, page. I'll be sortieing out for battle. And with that decided, I have preparation to attend to. Farewell!"

What? "Uh, what? Ah— Hey! Wait, Nahum! …And he's gone. Well, I guess he's coming along." Is it okay that a foreign prince is going to battle? I smell international crisis.

Well guess I better find someone to talk too.

"Hey, Zeri do you believe everything the Gallian Times write?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you believe this war is just black and white? That it's us righteous enlightened against wrong bigots?"

"What are you getting at and why are you starting this whole nonsense."

"Just relaxing calming myself, that's all."

"Since when did you become a guru? But the world isn't black and white and the choice isn't either-or… it's like a rainbow of colours mashing together leaving only one."

"Right… isn't it better to just drain the colour from it then, till we're back to seeing black and white and wrong and right again." I guess it better to just justify it like that.

After changing into my battle dress I immediately went to the strategy room. I watch as student's marches in formation followed by tanks and APC. I wonder if we would be supported by tanks or APC or if this would be a joint op.

As I reach the door, Juliana and five others exited out and joined their respected class formation. And when I enter I prepare myself.

"Ready, then? As class chair, command in the field falls to you, Avan."

I'll show them that my time, in town-watch is not just for show "Right, I gotcha, Brixy."

"Your mission today is a simple one, drive the rebels back out of the town in Arlem Region. Intel from our vanguard unit reports a new develop tank within the enemy squad."

Wait are we going solo! "Do we get a tank support or… You don't expect a pack of foot soldier to take a whole town alone… right?

"Unfortunately the other class, along with the tanks, would engage the main rebel force. So no, you would not receive any support. I expect you to win however. Thinking of how to go about that is your job."

"That's easy for you to say! Their lives are all hanging on this!" but considering the scale of the Rebel offensive we really have the easiest job.

"Such is the nature of war. The exact same applies to the rebels as well. If you don't wipe them out, they'll gladly see you dead."

"You act like it's easy. Fine! I'll get us through this without a scratch." Yes I cross my fingers. Don't ask me the impossible.

"Heh heh. I look forward to it. Lanseal's bell has tolled. Squad G, move out!"

After receiving my orders I quickly meet up with the others there I notice Randy handing out canteens. I took mine and drink to my heart's content.

"Ngh ngh nhgnhg… Bwaaah! Mmm, that fucking hits the spot! A cool drink taste best when you're nervous."

"…Huh?"

"Something wrong, Randy?" Morris asks.

"Hm? Oh… No Nothing's wrong, Morris." He says while taking a sip at his own canteen, and then a few seconds later "Hrngh?!"

The Drill instructor then came and orders our immediate deployment.

Zeri then takes me to the side "He fucking did what?! Laxatives?!" right when were about to fight…

"I saw him slipping a mix into your canteen while you're away. I figure something was up, so I took the liberty of swapping yours and his."

Now that's amazing "Which means our friend Randy just made his day a whole lot more exciting." And the whole mission more exciting… someone might actually die today.

"Hnnnnnrrrrgh… Th-This is… I-It'll take more than… this to… stop me…"

"He looks like he's about ready to die. If we don't end this fast, there's gonna be… Well, things will get ugly!" I could let him take his shit, but karma's a bitch.

=Afterword=

Fix some spelling and grammar.


	4. Chapter 1 Part III

As we made our way in the very outskirts of the targeted town I order a halt. I took all of the scouts along with some shock troops, and made our way for some basic recon. As my brother use to say, intelligence is the name of the game.

The whole town was surprisingly quiet. Sure there are Rebel soldiers but I don't see any commotion. All I see is a man with a prosthetic leg giving a speech to the gathering crowd. He speak loudly and clearly enough for us to hear.

'People of Arlem my name Lynor Odalobs… Do not fear me and my crippled leg for this is the proof of my service to Gallia, and the proof of what I've seen during the war. I stand before you to proudly declare that I have seen a Valkyria three times and fought it twice… First at the Barious Desert under a secret mission to apprehend a framed-up penal unit and again at Naggiar where I took a bullet in the knee, fighting tooth and nail just to survive the initial onslaught… Let me tell you my story.'

"Lotte, Helmut, get everyone to our position and Nahum... would you kindly provide some correction to our 'friends' at the stadium and show us why you're a prince."

After getting each of their conformation, we watch as the three make their separate ways and ready our guns should it be necessary.

"Avan, we're still undetected we should take advantage of this" Zeri approach with a map, he then started to explain his complex maneuverer "…we surround the whole town and lunch coordinated assault…" he continues.

It's a good one but… "Zeri we're Lanseal student not the Gallian military. We can't coordinate nor can we lunch that organize and sophisticated attack…"

"Then what's our strategy? We can't just go there and rush the enemy."

Zeri, you're one brilliant motherfucker "Yes the simple the better, considering our position, considering our overall class performance."

"Avan, we have no time for such jest-"

"Zeri were a single squad or rather a platoon with abysmal organization and coordination, what we're facing is a well equip battalion supported by a tank. So the best we could do is consolidating our strength and attack as one. We strike fast, we strike hard."

"But that would make us a single target; we will be surrounded with no way of getting out."

"Then will just break out! Besides if we go with your plan the whole town would be a battleground, so the best we could do is minimize the collateral damage."

"Avan, are you listening! This is a life and death situation you can't win by pure strength alone and surely you wouldn't win by charging straight into the enemy."

"That's precisely Zeri, their in a life and death situation not the drills in the academy. That's why they would rather put their trust on me! Not on a Darcsen." This is gonna keep dragging on isn't it."

"Did you think I don't know that?! There's a reason I came to you. But even so I want everyone to survive."

"And you think I don't?!"

"Your strategy relies on brute strength, no tactical planning whatsoever."

"C'mon Zeri, believe in me."

"Not after I saw some of the shit you pull in both the entrance exam and the mock battle."

"Then were at an impasse, but at the end of the day… what I say goes."

"… Fine but if we're going with that… might as well increase it chance. We'll separate into two groups. Group A would be compromise of Armoured Tech, Shock troops, and Lancers; we would be your frontline in that order. As for Group B, Scouts and Engineers would mainly provide back up."

"Sure..."

Lotte and Helmut returned along with the others, time to start my plan. I started off by telling them of Zeri's plan, and then I told my own plan.

"Marion, Reiner and Rene, I want you three to circle around the village and wait for my signal."

Their face can be summed up by EH?!... "Don't worry once the fighting begins all attention would be towards us, the main group."

The look on Zeri's face sure is priceless, but even if he does have any objection it's already too late. As voice of the Rebel commander grew louder by the minute, so does the anxiety some feel to the upcoming battle. Hey at least he reeks confidence and dominance.

"My fellow countrymen… I am thrilled to say to all of you that we have the whereabouts of the two Valkyria. So now here I am imploring you to join us! We will bring that imposter out of Randgriz and together we shall bring back Gallia's Guardian to its rightful throne!"

Nahum who's now in the center along with the crowd is showing why he is a prince.

"Don't make me laugh, you degenerate traitor!"

"Wha—who said that?! My prosthetic legs would like to do some talking!"

"Nahum Dryer, future king of the kingdom of Dryer! I've listened to all I can stomach. What manner of man are you anyway? To think a man who fought for the nation would betray the same nation… Absurd! Simply Foolish!"

"You spoiled little cunt! What do you know about betrayal! Huh!"

"I think you need to understand that you lack the capacity to lead! Your malfeasance demands proper judgment by the proper authorities!"

"SHUT YOU BLOODY FUCKING MOUTH!"

"To battle my minions!"

Guess that's our cue "All right boys, here we go!"

The grunt of everyone is becoming intense and it's not on me. With me on the lead, we began our mission. With the Rebel forces attention all on us, the move of the three goes unnoticed.

With the Armour Techs in front, absorbing most of the incoming fire, we made it through the town center. And with the surprising effort from both the scouts and shock troopers, we push back the Rebels and secured the majority of the townsfolk.

As the battle swung in our favour it then swung fucking back when the thing we all dread, a tank, burst through a house. It's cool, but what's not cool are the sounds of gunfire mixing with the screams of civilians, well Darcsen civilians to be exact.

We tried using our lance at a distance to no avail, guess that's why it's a new experimental type.

"Avan what do we do?" Noel shouted as she reloads her Lancaar-E-1

I can only think one thing… "Okay listen close, blow em away!"

"Whatever you say, Avan!" she says as she immediately fires her Lancaar-E-1.

As the fighting continues we saw some Darcsen getting hunted, well nothing new there except of what they call them...

"Follow me there are more of them here!" A man in Rebel uniform shouted, he points his rifle and shot the fleeing Darcsen "Die Imperial Scum!"

"This is awful! How could they do this?" Cosette said as she watches helplessly.

"Treated like objects, just because they're Darcsens…" Zeri said while firing at the Rebels.

"Eek! Randy's dying!" Coleen shouted in agony.

"No! Medic! Medic!" Morris shouts.

Also not cool is Randy lying on the ground wounded. Shit! "Alexis, Morris cover us!" Braving the Incoming fire, I run as fast as I could just to pick up this retarded prick.

"You… of all people… at least I'm with someone who knew the real me…"

Too dramatic even for my taste, "Okay listen close watch their gun barrels, be ready to dodge." Great he loses consciousness, brilliant.

"Get your ass moving, Hardins!" Alexis shouted.

As I carry him to the nearby cover I noticed Magari and Cosette tending to Vario. And as I got close their face is priceless.

"What happened?! And what's that smell?" Cosette ask while using her ragnite.

"The poor bastard got shoot and crap himself… You could say he's taken shit on the battlefield. What happened to Vario?" This time it was Magari who answered me.

"When the tank open fired on one of the houses, some of the debris rained on him and…"

"Oh eye see, Guess he can now use that eye patch for real."

"Not cool… cat… not cool."

I surveyed our current predicament and what can, I say… were fucked. I mean we're stuck at the town center and surrounded by the corpses of both the Rebels and Darcsen alike quite Ironic.

We're in a fortress of our own, with the techs shield being outer wall and stuff… In short just like Zeri said, we're surrounded with no chance of escape. But I don't care what Zeri says.

Leon once said 'When you surrounded an army, leave an outlet free. Do not press a desperate foe too hard' …now it's our victory.

"Bro I guess that's all of them right?" Joachim shouted as he holds the line.

"Ngh! Not yet… There!" Zeri said in an alarm voice.

As I look at Zeri's direction I see some silhouettes "FUCK! There are more of them… Damn it, everybody form up! Okay listen close, holdfast, hunker down and defend!"

As everyone scramble to nearby cover and strengthen the hasty build fortification we ready ourselves, looking around the now damage town I notice there's no one, no civilian at all. Wonder where they all hide.

"Look! There are so many! We'll never get through them all" Cosette said as we ready ourselves.

"Augh, I told you kids. Bring me along, and your number comes up."

"God Dammit Jamill now's not the time." Really what we need now is another bad sign.

"Well, let's have one last toss, for old time's sake. How about if I roll snake eyes here, we all don't die horribly?"

Everyone was then alarmed, if it's not stopped panic would erupt.

"Forget this! I'm not listening to some fucking dice! Here, gimme those! My field knife and I… beg to differ… with your last roll motherfucker! There! Try NOT rolling snake eyes with those shits now!"

"You just…"

"Well? Give up, Jamill?" Well at least I'm getting a few laughs.

"Pfft… Keh heh… Heh hahahahahaha! Just beautiful! Who carve all the pips off a die but one? You're crazy, kid!"

The sound of explosion echoed "Wha—what's going on?!" It's still too early, heck I haven't even given the signal yet.

"Look! The rebel main force is taking fire!" Cosette said pointing at the smokes in the distance.

"That… that's Lanseal flag. Another class came to back us up!" Zeri said as shades emerge from the distance "though I'm not sure on that Black Tank though. But it's familiar."

"Unreal."

I never expected I was this lucky… "I'll grant you, luck plays a part in staying alive, Jamill. But it's just a part, and sometimes you've got to cheat to meet it halfway." Such is luck.

"Still…"

"And what fun is a life that you can predict with a dice anyway? Sometimes it feels good to kick and scream and fight until the end. Besides its only cheating if you get caught otherwise it's called luck."

"Heh. I guess I've got a few rounds left in me before I buy the farm. I'll stick around long enough to see how far your luck takes you."

"Hey! We've got an incoming rebel squad in the south!" Reiner shouted.

"Even with reinforcement, we'll never make it against a group that big. We're all gonna die." Morris says as he quivers behind his cover.

Better stump this down before it spread "Okay, everybody calm down! We'll all be fine. It'll work out, we've got back up, don't worry."

"'It'll work out'? How can you say that with no grounds to back it up?" Zeri said.

Oh Zeri, I'm gonna do what's called Pro Gallian move... With everyone's eyes are on me, guess I have to give a speech now. I made sure everyone can hear me, as I smile like always.

"Hey, I've got grounds. 'Everyone, look around you. In Class G you're commander is a former Town Watch. We've got Darcsen, Gallian and even Dryer. All in one room, now sure, some of you in this unit may have experience hardship because of appearance and creed. But for you and me now all that is fucking gone. We're in the eye of a hurricane, where you will watch the back of the man next to you, as he will watch yours. And you won't care who the fuck he is. Now let's understand our situation, were in a mission against a tough and determined enemy. I can't promise you that we will all return alive. But this I swear, before you and before Her Highness that I will leave no one behind. Dead or alive, we will all return together. That is my ground!"

"You're right. Right everybody? We can do this, together! There's still hope. Combat is scary but… We all have to do our part for any of us to survive and return alive." Cosette says further encouraging everyone.

"I'm with you. I'm not ready to end it here. I'll fight so I can return." Alexis firmly said.

"Just how exactly is that speech supposed to get us through this alive? An appeal to emotion and some flawed reasoning? You've got to be kidding." Zeri argue.

"So, what? You have a better plan, darcsen?" Lotte counter.

"Yes I have, but since we're already at this point… Look there. The rebels only have a single tank. And with our recent attack, that's probably the remaining chain of command, still issuing orders. Destroy that tank, and you behead the squad."

"B-But how?" Raymond said hesitantly.

I see "Hey give me a lance."

"Dumb ass! A simple Lance wouldn't work are you not paying attention!"

"Oh don't worry; once I get close enough…"

"You'll get shredded by machine guns. In short you're dead."

"Oh don't worry I've face a much bigger tank and look at me I'm alive and kicking."

"… … … … All I'm gonna say is there is a better alternative, There!"

"That's… a ragnite container." Why is it their?

"Right, I saw several them littered about the area. Fuelling stations for the villagers farm equipment. If we lure the tank near those containers, then set them off with gunfire or lancers…"

"That's perfect! We can use the blast to take out the tank!" Cosette said cheerily.

That's convenient but I'll take it "Zeri, you're a fucking genius!"

"Observation and logic will always yield a solution. Those are my grounds."

Time to end this "… Okay guys! Let's get to work clearing those Rebels outta here! Spread the word to everyone; tell them we win this day! Or we die trying, there will be no retreat! That is our ground. Go for the tank! We can do this, guys!"

This would be the perfect opportunity, time to use Zeri's own creation to a much greater effect… "Alright here's the plan, Group A will attack the tank head-on while Group B will flank the tank while carrying the container."

"So Group A would act as a diversion. But would it work?" Helmut asks.

"Yup, it would work its Zeri's plan after all.

He then looks at the Darcsen and said only one word "Understood."

"Okay listen close, aim well, no missing allowed." And with that the plan commences however trying to hold a tank while also being attack from all side is easier said than done.

"Cosette throw the ragnite as high as you can."

Using my handgun, I shoot the ragnite. And after a few seconds, sounds of gunfire and Lancaar blast echoed on the opposite side of the Rebel position. That should get their attention; I shouted loud enough that even the Rebels can hear.

"Reinforcements have encircled the Rebels position, press on, forward!" From our entrapped position we emerge with new found vigour. With our objective focus only on the tank, we pick up the nearby ragnite container.

Still under Rebel gunfire we prove to be resilient enough hold in our position and fight them fiercely. Even with the support of another class, which turns out to be Class A, and the Black Tank the battle still rages for a few minutes.

Zeri then warned me about a possible Rebel counterattack, as he pointed to a regrouping Rebel force. But it never happened; one by one we saw Rebel soldiers retreat, along with the speech giver guy. Yes he fucking survives. After a few minutes we heard the sounds of explosion.

And as we followed the source of that explosion we saw that the battle was finally over. For us anyway, but for both the Class A and the Black Tank, whose now giving chase, it's far from over.

When Marion, Reiner and Rene returned, we greeted them with cheers and quip. "Everyone secure the whole town, assist the civilian in any capacity but stay cautious, there may still be stragglers, oh and remember shoot first questions later."

After forming small groups we each take our chosen route, I group with Reiner and we patrol the residential part of the town, when one of the Rebel officers wearing a red helmet emerge from one of the houses, with his hands held high and walking closer to us.

Is he here to surrender? "Ugh, what are they thinking, messing up a town this bad?" Well considering we're the first to fire the shoot…

"Reiner? Reiner, is that you?"

"Sigrid?!"

He removes his helmet and shows his scared face.

"I had no Idea it was your unit we were fighting."

"What are you doing with them?!"

"It's for Gallia… to bring her peace. The country's in chaos! It's the leadership's fault! A command change will end those abuses and let Gallia prosper again!"

"Ugh…"

"As a member of the revolution, I can help shape Gallia's future myself. I can keep everyone back home safe, Reiner. You should join us! Come take Gallia back with me!"

"Open your eyes! Is this the peaceful Gallia you want to make?! By destroying houses, burning fields, and killing the innocent people?!"

"Revolution always comes at a price, if this is the cost of peace… if this is the cost of having Gallia able to stand toe-toe with both the Federation and the Empire then by Valkyur, so be it!"

"THEN you're willing to pay? And Elena? Was her death part of that price?"

"HEY!"

"Why did she die, Sigrid? She was like a little sister to us! A mere CHILD until she was killed by this insane war… And you'd tell me her death was a sacrifice in the name of peace?!"

"…"

"We swore an oath that day that we wouldn't lose anyone else. Who's peace are you fighting for, Sigrid? How is someone who can't keep his home safe going to protect a country? I'm fighting for Lanseal, to keep my town safe. What are you fighting for in the rebel army?"

"…"

"I know you'll remember the promise we made. I have faith in you."

"Reiner… in the end you're doing the same thing as me, for the same reason as me… Then your resolve would be the same as me."

Wow that was entertaining I wish they continue "Hey, wait. You're just going to leave it like that? We can capture him you know."

"I said my piece… now it's up to him. I have faith, though. I knew he'll come around."

Guess I have to turn a blind eye… just this once "You'll have to introduce him to the rest of us when he does." If he does that would be one hell of a ride.

Reiner then takes his leave, retuning back to see if there are still things to be done. Leaving me in an area once filled with Rebels… this is why most people die… stupidity, great.

"Phew… We made it through. What's this gun? Rebel-Issue, I guess? He must've dropped it."

"Avan, is… is… is that what I think it is?"

Where did you come from? "Ngah?! Wh-Whoa, Marion! HOLD ON!" and where's your partner?

"That's – its new rebel developed rifle ordinance! They've made significant changes to the barrel, and to the magazine… This is new… No. This is revolutionary! I'm trembling! This form… This tone! This buttery lustre! Aaaaah… Just stroking the action is pure, heavenly ecstasy!"

Ohhh, I'm getting a boner "Uhh… Marion?"

"Nh? Who, what?!"

After a minute of explaining… that was boring.

"You've been hiding this side of you, huh? So you're a huge gun nut!" This gives me a huge nut.

"Yes… Ever since I was just a girl, I've been drawn to guns and tanks. I collect them as a hobby. And clean them. And touch them all over…"

"Err, it's… not really my thing, but it sounds like you're into it…" too much into it.

"To be perfectly candid, I enrolled at Lanseal for access to its armoury."

"So when I saw you in the R&D building, you were…"

"Yes. I'd heard the tech teams had just developed a new line of weapons. I was flustered when you caught me… I own Ms. Lane an apology."

"You could've told me, you know! I was imaging all sorts of crazy things." No not that kind. Well yes… sometimes.

"My parents have long expressly forbid me from mentioning it to anyone. They said it's unladylike. That it's shameful and best kept a secret. The few people I have told have certainly seemed shocked."

"Heh, I guess Joachim might be a little bit surprised." Such on that Joachim…

"That was my only reason for deceiving you so. I hope you'll forgive me."

"Don't worry about it. Honestly, I wouldn't worry at all. Forget about appearance and your family name. You like what you like! …Its part of what makes you um, you, Marion. Nobodies gonna like you any less for it." I sound like a hypocrite.

"Avan… Perhaps you're right. I should expend my effort reaching out to people, not hiding from them."

"Yeah! That… Now, let's head back home to the academy."

"Right behind you, Avan! And thank you, truly."

We made our way to our rendezvous, which is just the town center and celebrated.

"Woo hoo! Feast on that! We blew up your tank!" Joachim shouted.

"I still can't believe we really beat the rebels all by ourselves." Nichol said drinking water from his canteen.

"We did it, Avan!" Cosette said as she celebrated with everyone.

"Course we did! I told you guys we could do this! And thanks, Zeri."

"For what?"

Being shy are we "I never would have come up with that plan. You saved the day, man."

"I just offered a bit of logic. You might try it yourself sometime. And don't think this means I've accepted you as our commander."

"Screw Logic people respond well to Miracle, It's Class G's first victory! How about a smile?"

"Wha-? Stop that! Get your muddy mitts off my face!"

"Ah ha ha ha ha! That looks like fun! Let me in, too!"

"No! S-stop it, Cosette! Enough already, you two!"

I got to get proper casualty report… And I got to write it… fuck!

"All right, we did it! Somebody gimme a damage report, Raymond."

"Sir! There were two major injuries and quite a few people have been hurt."

"I see. So how are you guys holding up?"

"Oof, I'm alive… That was some fight, though." Rene said as she fixes herself with bandage.

"Yeah… I thought we were goners for a while there." Morris says while checking his whole body.

"It was a real reminder that this is a war we're fighting in." Reiner says looking at the far distance.

"Knowing we'll be going through this a lot in the future is pretty daunting." Rene continues.

"Hm… Not for myself, but for everyone…"

Oh he's still kicking… neat "What, Vario?" well at least his still conscious.

"All right, listen up! This next number goes out to all you guys!"

"What are you doing? You're still injured!" Rene says as she holds the first aid.

"Just for you, baby! Just for all you guys! This one's special. Get ready to swoon, kids! Cause here I go!"

Vario then sang a song, its tune and message is enough to smooth our wary spirit, enough to ease our busy mind.

"Woohoo! That's how Vario does it!"

"Wow! I can't remember feeling this pumped from music before!" Raymond says as he laughs.

"Yeah, it was intense, but there was something tender in it too." Morris says without stuttering.

"I don't know much about music, but it cheered me right up." Rene says lowering the first aid.

"For serious?! Did you guys dig it? I knew you would!"

It did its job "Let's settle for 'it didn't feel like an assault this time.' Heh, it was a whole different beast than what I heard before." But it's more than enough to keep the morale.

"Yes! All right, all right! I'm on the ascent! Thank you, Rosie! You brought me one step closer to stardom! It's your lucky day, kids! Cause here come the encore!"

"Aggghhh! Fucking hell it's back to assault!" but it's better than nothing.

With that we all took a photo, courtesy of Lotte, to commemorate this momentous occasion. And with that we receive a signal from good old Brixy.

'Brixham here. We've confirmed the rebel withdrawing from the region. I'm pleased to see your first operation end in success, Avan. Class G, you are clear to return to Lanseal."

Zero deaths and a semi-destroyed town, mostly a few houses and the town center, is good news to hear indeed and a mark of success "Roger that. All right, guys, time to go home!"

"Aye aye, sir!" Cosette said cheerily.

"… understood." Zeri says with a hint of embarrassment.

"Well I kept my promise, it's finally over." Ah yes promise…

As we leave this town I notice that the damage we have done. But with a shrug of a shoulder we continue as we made our way back to school. With Vario singing all the way, it helps to ease our mind… or our mind is so broken that he's singing can… never mind.

And when we have returned, Randy and Vario were immediately sent to the school hospital with me going to Brixy and reporting what happened.

"Ah, Avan, how can I help you today?"

"Do you have something to eat?"

"I see you're undeterred, considering todays deed."

"Well this is nothing compared to my time in the town watch."

"Very well, let's begin. First allow me to congratulate you for a successful mission, considering this is your first time leading an operation."

"Why thank you Brixham, I-"

"But I'll have to admonish you for your poor tactical decision. I suppose some blame can be pin on me, allowing someone who can't understand my lecture, takes command…"

"But still all goes well… What works, goes, Brixham. Although I suppose luck has something to do with it."

"It's professor, but yes… You should thank that luck, by going to Class A and personally thanking Miss Evarhart."

"I see… welp I'll get going now."

"Hah… Fine but I still expect you to pass a report within the day or so."

After all that is done, I'm stuck… what to do… For some reason my gaze was focus on the roof. So decide to go to the roof for some R&R, since I have nothing to do.

"Whew! That takes care of reporting in to Brixy. We're finally done. It's a nice day out. Why not take a break before checking with Randy?"

"Woo! Done for the day! Sure was a lot of laundry. Just cause they're not washing it doesn't mean they have to dirty it ALL. Eh, at least this way I get to feel useful. Heh heh. Not a cloud in the sky, the laundry's all done, I'm feeling good!"

"No fucking way… YOU'RE the infamous Garment fucking Goddess, Rene?" We've been back… for like 30 minutes, how did you do all this?

"Avan! Ah ha ha! Busted, huh?"

"Busted how? It's not like it's anything to hide." Aside from washing all that stuffs in less than 30 minutes.

"Aw, it's just kind of embarrassing. Plus it's not really my image… And there's no way I'd fess up after the whole Goddess thing started!"

Hey even the Beast in the story wears a cape. "Forget your image, man. I'm sure everyone would be super grateful."

"Yeah, but that's not why I do it. It just feels good, you know? I get a kick out of seeing everybody looking nice and having fun."

"You know something? I think you're plenty attractive, Rene!"

"Wh-What? Where'd that come from? You got fever or something?"

"Before, you said you didn't you had any appeal. That's crazy. You look cool playing soccer. And you're cute humming away while you hung up the laundry!"

"A-Avan!"

"If I'm ever looking for a girlfriend, you'd better watch out, man!" If both of us live in Mellvere… who knows?

"Wha-?! Now you're just messing with me! …Thanks, Avan. I feel really nice to hear that."

"Huh? I'm just calling' it like I see it."

"Hah! You're a good guy, you know that? C'mon, I'll cream you at soccer. We still have to settle the score!"

"Totally! I'm gonna mop the field with you this time!"

After that I said my goodbye and leave the roof top… I got to visit that bastard. And when I arrive at the Hospital almost everyone was there. There so many that the nurse has to kick them all out, except for me…

I then inquire about Vario and Randy's condition. Vario got out instantly since his injury was just the eye but they still order for him to stay for a few days, as for Randy…

"Hey, kira. Seeing the shinigami yet?"

"Ugh… Here to laugh, shitbag!"

"I noticed you tried to poison my canteen MR. VP. That means you want to talk so what's wrong?!"

"I don't have time for your mockery!"

"Oh please. I'm here to check up you as class chair."

"Hhmph. Inside, you're still happy I got what I deserved."

"Well yes of course, you could have potentially killed me but… Would you let me up with that for just a minute? I don't get it… man. Why go after me? You're always so nice to everyone else."

"It's an act. That's the easiest way to control them."

"Nope being one of them is the easiest way to control them. Well, they all seemed genuinely worried about you. They all came with me. Here, to see you. The nurse chased them off! Now, why would they do that if they didn't really care?"

"Hmph."

"I'm not gonna lie to you. That last stunt and 'farewell' was pretty lame. But I always respected the way you treated everybody else."

"What?"

"It's not your belief that gained my respect; it's your behaviour and attitude. That's all from me. Later! Oh and one more thing! Just try pulling that shit on me again and I'll make you worship me in ways no one has done before."

I leave and stayed at the door for a few minutes.

"Avan Hardins… heh, I'll let you off this time. But you'll rue the day once I rise to student council president!"

Hmm not if I can't help it, after that I leave guess me and Randy are different… I look at the sky expecting its Azure hue but instead all I see is its dim hue illuminated by the moon.

So many things happened that I'm too tired to even think— Oh its Juliana, better say thanks…

"Yo Classy Chair, thanks for the support…"

"Don't think too much of it Hardins, I'm simply making sure there is no fatality, for the whole month."

"Still I should thank you, I heard from Brixham that you ordered your squad to head to our direction… You went above and beyond just for us."

"As a Lanseal student that much is expected, besides the Black Tank commander is the one who persuade me."

Someone persuade you? "Eh? What do you mean? Isn't the Tank part of your squad?"

"No it's not… The Tank is part of the Mercenary Unit called Little Wings and their commander is the one who foreseen that the main enemy force is located near your vicinity…"

Who's he? "Well whatever the fact is you help us, even with the speech about us, you still care for our well—"

"Take it whatever you will, but I still stand by what I said. Good day Mr. Hardins"

And with that she leaves, did she know that it's already night? You know she would be popular if she was a bit nicer… but then again who really gives a fuck.

Still, should we really be allowing mercenaries to protect Southern Gallia? But then again what's the alternative, Lanseal with a mere 400 students, Town-Watch or what remains of the Garrison forces that have not defected to the Revolutionaries.

As I look at the sky I can't help wonder… Were you right in your decision, Brother? Should I follow… as well?

The next day, a new morning, all I'm thinking is I really wish they allow students to take a rest after an engagement. When I enter I notice many are now surrounding Nahum holding newspapers.

"Wow, look, Nahum! You made the paper! It's about yesterday." Cosette said with a cheery voice.

Let's see… "'Dryer Scion Scolds Rebel Rabble-rouser in rural Arlem!' Hah!" Wow this is Gallian News… we're on Gallian News… weird.

"Take your seat, class. I have an announcement to make. I've received word that Nahum Dryer is to return to his homeland." Brixy said as he enters the classroom.

"What, he's leaving?!" Why didn't it happen way sooner?!

"Yes, it seems that Father heard of my exploits. He's asked me back. I am to serve as his aide as training for my succession."

"But right now? That's so sudden." Noel said with a sad tone.

"Though my time here was short, fellows, I am glad to have come here. I have learned much that cannot be discovered from within a castle's walls. Be it group study, or military exercises, or just playing in the snow."

Joachim and the rest chuckled.

"A child to the last." Franca said.

"This is farewell, fellows! Know that you will not be forgotten!"

"Go make your country proud, Nahum! We'll see you when you're king!"

Nahum then leaves we watch as he rides in one fancy carriage and leaves the Lanseal's wall. Well no time for sadness as Brixy next announcement gives me what I wanted a break. Class are suspended for today, don't know why, don't care now.

But still I guess that's all well have for now, as tomorrow will be the beginning of a new month. But for now let's enjoy the day…

=Afterword=

Cut this up for easy viewing.


	5. Chapter 2 Part I

=GRA=

"Commander Lynor!" his staff sergeant, a boy named Sigrid, shouted as the sound of explosion echo in their small make shift tent.

"I never thought they'd peruse us deep into our territory." I said looking at a local map of Arlem as the sound of explosion draws closer. "How are the preparations coming along?"

"We have enough volunteers, sir!"

"I see… well proceed as planned!" Never would we have thought that a Gallian Unit compromise of darcsen and a Black Tank would gave us such a hard time, again.

A group of twenty men, fellow brother in arms during the last and the current war, entered the tent.

"Hey Lyn… Guess I'll see you on the other side."

"Well I'll see you if you manage to make it inside."

Everyone laugh, with that the group takes there assignment and for old time sake, everyone, excluding the boy, drink our favourite booze.

"For Gallia Lyn."

"For Gallia Jack."

As we trek our way towards a more friendly location, the sounds of battle could still be faintly heard, the shouts of war cry and pain echo… until it stops altogether.

Sigrid looks at his watch and walks towards me.

"Their mission was a success, Sir." He said it all with a solemn voice.

"Then may their soul rest with the other great heroes of Gallia." Our escape from the general area is a success… although a pyrrhic one.

After a few more minutes of walking in Gallia's beautiful forest, we finally reach our destination a small almost forgotten village in the middle of nowhere, with its residences cheering as they saw us nearing it.

After a small feast prepare to us by the villagers, we decided to rest for the night and leave in the morning.

I gather my thoughts at today's battle; we fought an all darcsen unit and mercenary unit that have a Black Tank. I have come to associate a certain phrase whatever I saw a black tank, Ataha Abilia.

And like always into the night I woke up, sweating profusely, hands trembling and eyes full of tears…

I get up, brew a coffee and look at my watch. I then pulled a marker and cross on my January 30 off my calendar. I then gaze at my belongings; look at some photos before the civil war and gazed at the chocolate still unpacked with its wrapper. I think to myself, fifteen more days to go.

"Oh never thought you would be awake sir." It was the new kid, Sigrid. He then looks at my hand that's holding the cup of coffee "if you don't mind sir, I think it's still a bit too early to give that to your wife, considering its still January."

I chuckled "Don't worry it's not for my wife, it's for my daughter."

"Oh, prioritizing the child before a wife, sir."

"Well, I would have gladly given it to her first… if… only…"

"I-I'm sorry sir! I-I-I…"

"Hahaha don't worry about it kid, that was a long time ago, beside she hates sweets. Also I promised Emilia to get back home this valentines."

"Y-yes Sir!"

"Heh, Well since where in this kind of talk, what about you kid, is there someone you want to give some sweeting?"

"Not anymore sir."

"I see, well changing topics, how do you like your first week of active combat, and sorry it ended like this."

"Oh don't worry about it sir, beside I knew the risk when I signed up… and um I was actually mesmerize by the speech you gave to our small village."

"Thanks hahaha."

"And sir, I'm glad I joined the revolution, I'm glad to be part of victory."

I can't help but chuckle "Kid in the real world, there is no victory nor defeat, only choose and consequences."

"… but in revolution, doesn't one triumph or die?"

"Sorry kid, ha-ha, we don't do either."

Three men then enter the room carrying some booze, while calling my name. "Hey Lyn, got a minute?"

"I'll be taking my leave sir."

"I see, get a good sleep kid." The kid salutes and leaves the room, leaving me with the three.

"What was that Lyn? Destroying the kids hope?"

"So you three where listening, huh Andrew, Mathew, and Ian…"

"Oh don't be like that Lyn, where changing the world…"

"Andrew, it's not about changing the world. It's about doing our best to leave the world the way it is."

"There you go again, Lyn..."

"And there you go again, Ian."

Mathew, who's carrying the booze, put it in a large empty table, put twenty glasses and pours on all. "Now, now let's just drink…"

We take our usual seat and most of the time it was way to cramp, but now it's too spacious.

"Well this sure is… sad…"

"I think you meant… lonely, Ian."

Just last week we were chattering and joking now… where just silently drinking.

"This is all that goddamn darcsens fault! That fucking moron of an archduchess…" Andrew spat.

"I can't believe we fought and die for some darcsen… I can't believe I leave my home believing she has the power of a Valkyria." Mathew spouts.

"Hey Lyn, what do you think?" Ian asks me a simple question, and I have a simple answer.

"Well she's a failure of politician that's for sure… I mean who the fuck blatantly reveals her heritage, to the continent that despise and persecute that same 'heritage'… fucking darcsen and their way of thinking."

"D-do you think the Federation and the Empire would attack us?" Ian continues.

"The Feds no, the Empire yes… but what I fear the most is because of that 'little stunt' of hers the chances of us being drag on the on-going Europan War is high…"

"What you should really fear is the on-going mass entry of darcsen refuges from both the empire and federation, I heard many border villages have been decimated, and its citizen replace by those wrench, yet the government does nothing." Andrew rants.

"It's not just that… We pure blooded Gallian protected our country, risking our lives, fighting tooth and nail… yet those darcsen does nothing, they just wallow in self-pity, refusing to take up arms and protect this land." Mathew continues. "Yet they have the gal, to call themselves Gallian!"

"I share your sentiments but let's stop for now and use this time to drink… to those who can't. But make no mistake we will come on top, there's a saying; history repeats itself. And with the power of the Valkyur at our side, our country can prosper and defend itself."

The four of us raised our glasses and drink all throughout the night. As the morning dawn, we each take our leave and bid each other farewell. I took the wrapper and chocolate and put it in my pocket.

I immediately order the preparation to leave the village. It's already past five and all of the new recruits along with most baggage's have been evacuated leaving us veterans, twenty in total, to be the rear-guard in case of any pursuit.

And as we ready ourselves to leave I approach the village elder to say our farewell.

"Thank you sir, for providing us shelter as well as food for our journey."

"Think nothing of it young man; we were more than happy to help loyal Gallians in their fight. Oh and ah we have recited your little script should the traitors enter the village."

"Hahaha, Once again on behalf of the Gallian Revolutionary Army we offer you and your village our endless gratitude."

And as the two of us shake hands gunfire's suddenly rang out in the direction of the forest.

"What the fuck was that!" I shouted.

Sigrid come running towards me.

"Sir, it's them!"

"Shit! Sir, tell everyone to hide."

"Good luck young man and may the azure flames guide you in combat."

I nodded and immediately ordered Sigrid.

"Kid! Order everyone to retreat, were leaving this village, ASAP!"

"But sir, the enemy is a small unit—"

"Precisely, that must just be the enemy scouts and by the looks of it the main force is not far from behind."

Sigrid follow my orders to the letter. I for one don't want to turn this peaceful village into a battleground, so the better way is to finish them quickly.

"Eradicate those, greasy darcsen. Death to all imperials, burn every single one of em." I shouted as the man rallies with me. I put my plan into motion, using our remaining tank we surprise and encircle the enemy force ending it in five minutes.

As things wind down, I order a group of volunteers to go inside the forest and warn us, if possible to slow down the enemy.

I think of my option. I could order some of my men to join the previous group and ambushed the enemy in the woods thereby buying the main group enough time to safely escape or I could leave now but that would mean we'd have to fight a series of rear-guard if they catch up to us, and what about the villagers?

As I weigh the pros and cons a massive explosion blows near me and as I look around I notice a ruined tank… our remaining tank.

"W-what was that? How is that even possible… unless"

"Sir! Our tank is down! We're also unable to contact with the support unit."

"Shit! Is the Black tank here already?"

If so then what happened to the scouts I sent ahead?! As I think of my next possible move, I notice a blue light inside the forest and with it dread. I put my hands in my pocket and pulled a wrapper, I then jolt down some words as fast as I could and wrap it up.

"Sigrid, get the hell out of here as fast as possible. And do this old fart a favour" I gave him the now wrap chocolate, I then pulled the ring in my hand and hand it to the kid "Give this to Emilia…"

"Sir? You could just come with me, or even order us to stay behind and—"

"Kid, I've doubted my guts for a total of two times. The same time I have fought a Valkyria… and each time I survive so trust me on this one, kid."

"Sir, that's the most illogical decision! We should just retreat and…"

"Kid, when you live long enough, you'll know when to trust your own instinct. Besides…" I then look back and saw everyone taking position "I can't just leave them here considering our opponent…"

"But… but—"

"Go kid, you have your orders, gave that thing to my daughter."

I watched as the kid takes the remaining truck, leaving only us old timers to form a rear guard to our most dangerous opponent, quite ironic…

The sounds of footstep and something being drag filled us with dread that was until Matthew asks me a simple question.

"Hey Lyn, how many does it now make?"

"Hehe well, if it's indeed that thing, then that would mean four."

"No fair! I only saw two of them in Naggiar."

"Well you'll be seeing two."

"Oh don't be like that, beside Lyn will only saw three if he dies today."

"Fuck off Andrew!"

"Hey who wanna bet that this one would be a bomb shell?"

What follows is an enthusiastic betting with a few, not child friendly jokes. And after a few chuckles that lightened up the mood, we as per our self-proclaimed tradition all take a quick sip. And just in time, almost out of nowhere a massive object landed in one if the houses destroying in on impact. And as the dust settled we saw a child…

"She should probably wait for a few more years… give or take."

"Now's not the time Ian."

We then opened fire, but all our attack have been block by her shield. And as she demolished building after building in quick rapid succession, we found ourselves completely… outclass.

"Help… me… Jamill… I'm sorry…"

Mathew said as the little girl step on his back.

The girl then begun to spoke as if she's talking to somebody.

"Yeah, it's been fun, you know."

She then drives her sword straight into Mathews back, and we can't do anything but watch, with horror… and terror.

"Roger… that Mama!"

The girl then shifted to a familiar stance and all I could say is…

"Scatter quickly, surround her while maintaining distance!" I shouted.

From multiple directions we open fired, and she dodges it all. And when we taught things couldn't be worse, we saw her weapon turn into a whip like weapon. And with a single swipe… most of us got wipe.

"Shit Lyn, I can't feel my body… hey at least I'll never be sent back in that damned… hospital… doing nothing… sleeping with the screams of-"

"G-good for you… Ian."

Then when I look around I saw haft the village was already destroyed. I only have one thing to do.

"Everyone get up! We have to force her out of this village or else…"

"You don't have to fucking state the fucking obvious LYN!"

Andrew along with the remaining survivors runs towards the forest while firing. But a blue light beam stop us like a barrier obliterating everything it touches; it was followed by an azure flame in every direction and the sound of walking.

"So this is… a legendary Valkyria… and you survive four encounters while fighting two?!"

I decided to correct Andrew one last time "I only survive three…" and as the blue light slowly absorbs us, I and perhaps all of us could only think of one thing.

The power to save Gallia, a power that transcends modern weaponry, is in the hands of a Valkyria not of a darcsen, so perhaps our chosen path is the correct path.

=C G=

Today marks the beginning of the month that constantly tries to remind you you're still a virgin, February. The 14th day of this cursed month is celebrated by everyone regardless of age and gender, a day whose symbol is a naked baby with wings, and they say I'm a paedophile.

What the fuck am I saying? It's still the first day of February… STFU inner me I will do absolutely fucking anything to take off my mind, I've been sitting in Brixy's Class for three hours strait. Two of which is all about math… FUCKING TWO HOURS OF FUCKING MATH!

"Oh before I forget Class, this month sees the preliminary round of the Laevatein Cup."

At last good old Brixy talks about something other than numbers.

"The leva-what, now?" Cosette said visibly confuse.

"A tournament, Cosette, Class faces each other in mock combat. It's a good test of class performance, and one of Lanseal's oldest traditions."

The more this goes on the lesser numbers I have to take in "That sounds pretty cool."

"Idiot… It sounds like a real blast. I can't wait to lose miserably."

Class participation is a must to further the time spent, talking "C'mon, Erik doesn't be like that. Seriously we fought and survive last week's encounter so a simple school event can't be that hard."

"Seriously bro, how's a guy supposed to fight if he knows he can't win?"

"Not you too, Joachim… beside you all say that last time and look what happed." Seriously is it that bad?

"As ever, you are truly the worst possible students."

You can say that again Brixy… but still this tournament… If we win, the rest of the academy will have to respect us. Consequently it would also gain the attention of the head honcho of this 'pristine' institution.

"Then let's do it! Let's show 'em we're the best! Will make everyone acknowledge us and force them to say we are more than enough to represent Lanseal!"

"That'd sure be nice. Yeah! So long as we're on it, let's go for the top!" Cosette says nodding with agreement.

"There's no sense in competing otherwise. This once, I'll agree with you." Zeri says as he adjusts his glasses.

Some join in an agreement, but most stood silently… more work, great.

"Heh heh. Well, I have a little present for you in light of your optimism. Lavinia has a little gift for you, head down to the R&D building to collect it."

The bell rang at last, and with it the end of Brixy's Class. I immediately dash outside towards the R&D building, on second thought I should head to the mess hall.

"I wonder if it's edible… Man, I sure hope its food!" Chances are low… realistically speaking. But... still there's a chance.

"Yo, Leo- Avan"

One of these days she will get it on her first try "Yo, Lavinia got something?" Please be food.

"I sure got something… and no it isn't food."

There goes my dream of getting something from a girl "Oh, Then what is it?"

"Well first an introduction, I'm Lavinia Class G's tank pilot."

Now wait a minute "A Tank pilot? Wait, we have a tank?! Are we getting something like that Black Tank?!"

"There's that intelligence again. Heh, every class here gets one tank. Also I hear a lot of rumours about you Class G kids. None of 'em is good. And that's putting it kindly. So just mind your p's and q's with my tank, or they'll be calling you Black-Eye."

"You mean to tell me everyone gets a tank and we got excluded until now, WTF!" Well better late than never.

"Hah, never mind. Anyway, best of luck and all that. Let's see… I guess first off the tank will need a code name."

"Are you saying I can name it? Awesome!"

"Just try not to pick anything dumb or inappropriate, okay? And I need something pronounceable."

"What about Big Dick 7, is out of the picture?"

"…"

"Oh c'mon, we both know that the tank is the way our military measure its dong!"

"… The tank is small… And not even the top brass is willing to show it."

"Never bothered me as my great brother once said, nimble will wiggle but ready to mingle."

"… I have no words… you sure you're not adapted?"

"Eh… Who cares, anyways back on topic. Tank G, We'll go with that."

"Okay… Anyway if you got any question about the tank, you come ask me. Got it?"

"Well that was lacklustre, but thanks anyway, Lavinia."

"Wait! There's something else I need to tell you."

"Hm, what is it?"

"Well Lanseal isn't just a military school It's also a testing ground for new equipment… meaning, we, mostly I, develop new weapons... to be use, okay."

"Okay, but why say it to me?"

"Disclosure, because I'm sure you just signed the terms and requirement without reading it."

I neither gonna deny nor conform that "I see, that would make us unstoppable and having tons of enthusiastic 'volunteers' would make any breakthroughs much quicker."

After a good small talk I take my leave and followed the scent of food.

= Afterword =

Yes I added the manga.


End file.
